The Next Generation: Book I - Connecting the Worlds
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "What hope? Ever since I met her, it's been nothing but a roller coaster." He paused. "I'll head back to the Grey Havens, return to Valinor if I must. I'm nearly healed, but… they gave me so much life." He choked on the next words, "My wife and my daughter." He looked at Rosie then and there. "Do you think they'll come back? Do you think they know?"
1. Prologue: A New Quest

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own this story, its plot, and OCs and ICs that enter this story.

*.*.*

I've been thinking and planning on this kind of story for a long while. I think this idea came about when I read/skimmed over a story involving Frodo with his daughter, but she was lost to him. Of course, I haven't read many fanfics with the next generation. So, while the theme is cliché (canon characters with their descendants), this story will be unique in its own way. I just want to see where this story goes because it is an interesting idea, and my first time writing with the cliché.

What I ask from you, readers, is to please give this story a chance. It may turn out for the better. Also, the "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" soundtrack helped give me inspiration to write this piece. With that said, let's get started. :)

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **A New Quest**

 _There are many worlds and many realms. Scattered and divided amongst themselves. They always seek one another. But as the law of the worlds clearly state, each realm has its own unique history, its own lineages. How the worlds connect is by means of portals, but not all the portals are obvious to find. Some are hidden through barriers, invisible or not. And yet, an unexpected journey will bring about division or union, depending on the lens displayed…_

-.-.-

Frodo Baggins sat comfortably on the pine bench, which rested just outside Bag End. He heaved a perplexed sigh. It was time to leave the Shire for the Grey Havens. He needed healing, and it would be nice to see and visit his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, once again. He and his uncle had been through a lot, but he felt so changed.

He was not the same hobbit who left Bag End. He was not the same when the quest to destroy the One Ring was over. He was changed, and his efforts only resulted in him losing so much. But to lose his home in Middle-earth… no. He wouldn't think that way. He was himself and there were people who cared about him. That was enough. It was all he needed…

"Frodo," said a feminine voice. He turned and looked up at the curly-haired hobbit woman. It was Rosie, Samwise Gamgee's wife. She was concerned about him.

"What is it, Rosie?" he asked, hoping to get a response from her.

"Frodo," she said, sitting on the bench next to him, "does he know?"

"I thought this was put to rest. I told you what happened, didn't I?" Frodo inquired. He sighed long and deep. "I lost them both. They might not come back."

"I'm sure they will," she insisted. "Frodo, you can't lose hope."

"What hope? Ever since I met her, it's been nothing but a roller coaster." He paused. "I'll head back to the Grey Havens, return to Valinor if I must. I'm nearly healed, but… they gave me so much life." He choked on the next words, "My wife and my daughter." He looked at Rosie then and there. "Do you think they'll come back? Do you think they know?"

"We must not lose hope," Rosie answered. "They'll find you or you'll find them. If you say you're healed, then I'm sure we can look for a way to…"

"Something happened in the timeline, Rosie. We're trapped in this moment of time, while my wife and daughter live out their lives." Frodo looked down at his feet. "I miss them. Will they return? Will they find me?"

"You might want to ask Gandalf. He's one of the Istari, isn't he? I'm sure he can let you know." Rosie stood up and headed for the green door. She stopped and asked Frodo, "Frodo, you weren't planning on heading back to Valinor just yet, were you?"

Frodo chuckled. "I might, but this new mission… I want to find them. The last time I spoke to my wife… it's too painful to say here." His brow furrowed, confusion coursing through his veins. "All I know is that my family is separated. I know where my wife is, but… I'm not sure she wants to see me. Not after the last time I…"

"She'll find you, or you'll find her." Rosie said last, "Look, I'm going to make lunch. If you want to join me. It'll give you something to do."

"I'd like that. Sam is glad to have you in his life," he added.

"Come on." Rosie gestured towards the door.

Frodo sprang from the bench, straight towards the green door. In his haste, he opened the door for Rosie. However, he winced in pain once again, forcing him to collapse against the door. The wraith wound stung him. It was as if the Nazgul had resurfaced. His hands were clammy, while his forehead teetered with sweat.

The next moment he awoke, he found himself in bed, with the sheets covering himself. Carefully, he checked his shoulder. The wound was healed, but there were small amounts of pain in the same area. The wound was almost fully healed. His gaze fell on the elves, who were present in the room. Wait… where was he? Maybe he should… a hand grabbed his arm, allowing him to sink under the covers again.

"You need to rest," said one of the elven healers.

"Where am I?" Frodo asked, quite confused. He remembered, "No. I was helping Sam prepare for…"

"Frodo, you need to rest," Elrond declared. Frodo remembered the dark-haired elven lord from his last visit in Valinor. This was different.

"What happened to Sam?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Sam is fine," said Celebrían, a silver-haired elven woman who was Elrond's wife. "You're in Valinor, if you're curious."

"Valinor?" Frodo rested his head on the pillow. He asked next, "How long will it take to heal my wounds, or will they be…"

"Your wounds are healing," Celebrían told him, calmly. "They need time."

"As you will need time to heal," Elrond answered.

"Time? What about my family?" Frodo exclaimed. "They're still out there." He shook his head, determination lit up in his eyes. "I need to find out what happened to them: my wife and daughter. Surely, there's a way to…"

"Frodo, even you couldn't ask for…" Celebrían was cut off by Frodo's plea:

"Please, I need to know what happened to them." He spoke, calming down at least for a little while. "Look, I am well aware of the time change, world jumping… all of that mess. I know it's not something we're used to, but I need to know what happened to them, their fates." Frodo asked, politely, "Please. All I ask is to see my wife and daughter." Was he pleading too much? No, he needed to find them. He wouldn't give up on them for anything.

"Frodo, you're not well enough to travel," Elrond told him. "Why not wait a few more days and see where we are then."

"For now, you need to rest." Celebrían added, "What would your wife and daughter think, if they saw you ill."

Frodo heaved in another sigh. He had it coming. Maybe rest was what he needed. Tucking himself under the covers, he smelled sweat coming off of his clothes. It was unbearable, and yet his mind at last found peace. The next second he woke up, he was washed and wearing a fresh white nightgown. He looked about the grand chamber with elvish inscription and décor along the walls. No one else was in the room. It was just him, or so it was for several seconds.

He jumped back against the wood frame, upon seeing a furry creature looking right at him, bellowing a few grunts. The creature rested against the wall, near the door, but it was the sight of the creature that set him on edge. Next to the furry brown creature was a man with graying hair. But it was the weapon the man carried that made Frodo realize he came from another time or another world not his own.

"Relax," the man said, "Chewie won't hurt you, unless you give him reason to."

"Then I won't," Frodo answered. "Who are you?"

"Han Solo and this is Chewbacca," Han introduced himself. "Chewie's a Wookie and co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon. My ship."

"Your ship?" Frodo asked. Already, an idea sprang forth. "Do you accept passengers?"

"Where do you need to go?" Han asked, curious.

"Anywhere," the gentle-hobbit answered. "I just… need to find my family, find out their fates, what happened to them. That's all I ask." He looked up at Han, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "What is it?"

"I'll take you as far as the Four Lands. But that's it," was all Han had to say on the matter. Frodo wasn't finished.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"Listen, I understand you're a big deal and all…" Han was stopped by Chewie's grunt. "What are you talking about? We only go as far as the Four Lands." Chewie grunted again, much to Han's chagrin. "I'm not responsible… okay, fine. He comes with us."

"Thank you." Frodo smiled, nodding in appreciation. "You said the Four Lands. What dangers are there?"

"If only you knew," the man answered. "Get dressed and meet me on the beach. We'll go from there."

"How did you get here?" the gentle-hobbit asked, curious and confused.

"That's a story for another time," Han said last, heading out of the room. But not before telling Chewbacca, "Come on, Chewie." Unsure what to do, Chewie left the room, leaving Frodo alone to his tasks.

Moving slowly out of bed, Frodo waited until he was good and ready before going to the bathroom. Minutes passed before he changed into his white dress shirt, blue breeches, blue vest and jacket, complete with deep brown straps.

Once he finished, he darted outside the hobbit house, only to discover a large disc-like ship parked on the shoreline. The ship looked grand, but also rusty. The way it was built, it looked like the only part of the land that was elegant but ancient. It stood out against the majestic landscape. At least it wasn't hard to spot.

Feeling more like his tween self, Frodo moved across the landscape. Eventually, he reached the ship, only to find Han and Chewie already preparing to board. He joined them soon enough, asking the two, "Is this your ship?"

"That she is," Han replied. "She's a fine vessel. She can take you anywhere you like."

"What's in the Four Lands?" Frodo asked, curious.

"A lot of danger. But it isn't safe for hobbits," he said, curtly.

"What is safe for hobbits? I saved the Shire, but in the end it wasn't enough. Not for me." Frodo inquired. "I'd be willing to travel to the Four Lands. Maybe I'll meet my kin there."

"That's good. Then I know just where to drop you off at. Have you heard of Shady Vale?" Han asked this time.

"No… well, my wife introduced me to Shannara," he admitted. He recovered, saying, "It's just something I remember." He said, "Look, I need to find my wife and daughter. I'll do whatever it takes to get back to them." He stopped upon hearing Chewie bellow a low grunt. He returned his gaze to Han, saying, "Can you help me?"

"Yes. Let's get inside and we'll see about getting you to the Four Lands," Han said last, ending the conversation.

Taking heed to what was said, Frodo followed the man and the Wookie inside the disc-shaped grey ship. The interior looked very futuristic, but like the exterior it certainly needed a good cleaning. He momentarily looked about the ship, before chasing after the pilot and co-pilot to the cockpit. The moment he reached the cockpit, Frodo sat down on one of the chairs, behind Chewie. They did not stay long, for Frodo watched as Han and Chewie piloted the ship – it was called the Millennium Falcon, wasn't it? – off the ground and into the skies above.

Frodo hoped that Eru Ilúvatar was fine with his decision. For he knew his search to find his wife and his daughter was the very thought that wouldn't leave. Nor was he ready to come back home until he completed his task. Only the road ahead would not be easy, but it was what mattered most to him, at least he hoped his new quest would be complete this time around. At least, he hoped it would be finished. There was so much to do. He wouldn't fail them, not for anything. That's how he saw it. He hoped he was right, that his wife and daughter needed him.

But how far was he willing to go to complete his task? He would wait and see for what came next. For now, he was leaving Valinor once again on a quest he knew so little about. Would he succeed or would he fail? That remained to be seen. But at least he would have hope, and hope was what he sorely needed right now. He already knew he had hope. He would not give up on them, not for anything. And that was what mattered most. That was all he needed.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 1 Teaser:_

Rosemary Blain knew only one thing: how to be an independent thinker. That's what it took to be herself in society, and society liked her for who she was, not who she used to be. She liked being called Rose for short, as that was what everyone called her. She didn't know who her father was, except for a memory. But that memory was small and hardly showed her the truth.

Who were her parents? Did they know she existed? Would she forgive them for abandoning her in the manner they did?

What she did like watching and reading was The Lord of the Rings. It was her favorite trilogy, and yet it also felt close to her heart. Frodo Baggins seemed very familiar to her as well. Why did she feel like he was a father to her? And where was her mother? She wasn't in the books.

Just Frodo.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…**


	2. 1: Rosemary

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

Okay, so the first two chapters, when I wrote this chapter and the Prologue, I was out of it. So, I guess this proves they turned out well. And for the Prologue, and how the story will turn out, this is before "Star Wars: The Force Awakens", so for those who have watched all six films in the Star Wars anthology, you won't be missing much. Okay, let's go. :)

*.*.*

 **1:**

 **Rosemary**

Rosemary Blain knew only one thing: how to be an independent thinker. That's what it took to be herself in society, and society liked her for who she was, not who she used to be. She liked being called Rose for short, as that was what everyone called her. She didn't know who her father was, except for a memory. But that memory was small and hardly showed her the truth.

Who were her parents? Did they know she existed? Would she forgive them for abandoning her in the manner they did?

What she did like watching and reading was The Lord of the Rings. It was her favorite trilogy, and yet it also felt close to her heart. Frodo Baggins seemed very familiar to her as well. Why did she feel like he was a father to her? And where was her mother? She wasn't in the books.

Just Frodo.

If only she knew more about him. What kind of a hobbit he was, then…

"Rose!" called a familiar voice. Rose spun around, her amber hair falling along the back of her crimson-blue shirt. The voice belonged to a woman with her blonde hair tied back into a bun. "Is the order ready?"

Rose nearly dropped the crystal glass she was carrying. The glass dropped either way, smashing into several tiny pieces. She felt so embarrassed. Remembering what to do, she grabbed a broom and a dust pan, before sweeping the broken glass and putting it in a waste bin. Normally, she wasn't so clumsy, now that she was older, but being distracted by her own thoughts certainly brought back her clumsiness… if only for a little while.

"Rose!" It was her boss calling. But why, oh why, did she Rosemary Blain, end up being the janitor of the local restaurant. Her boss called her again, gruffly, "When you've finished cleaning up that glass, there's some counters that need cleaning! Now step to it, or I'll have you fired before your next paycheck."

Rose snarled on the inside. It wasn't the first threat she received from her boss. "I'm on it." She didn't want to upset her boss. She wasn't the sort of girl to do that to just anyone. She whispered to herself, "Hang in there."

To be honest, Rose was curious about this job, solely for the purpose of getting to a higher paying job. Her career: well, she really was curious in dancing and music. Somewhere along those two lines. But now, she busied herself with cleaning up the glass she let slip out of her hands. The task didn't take long, but after dumping the broken glass into an empty waste bin, being a janitor only had the perk of cleaning up after oneself.

Rose had expected better, and yet here she was: cleaning up and making sure the restaurant was nice and tidy. She wasn't surprised, just astonished. No longer interested in everyone else's conversations, she continued her rounds. This surface was dusted, this surface needed more waxing, this floor needed waxing, the beds needed to be washed and changed… no, she knew what her job was, but changing the bedding may have been overkill in a restaurant.

Thankful when her shift was done for the day, Rose grabbed her jacket and left the restaurant. More pleased than anxious, she was determined to return home, before the sun set in the sky. She did not want to wander during the night. But when she returned her gaze to the present moment, she noticed how slowly she had been walking. Night was already on the horizon. The sun was almost gone from the sky. No, she couldn't be out here at this hour… not like…

"Ompfh!" Rose grunted, as she crashed on the cement sidewalk. She had run into somebody, but who… who was that man with the short, brown hair and donned with a beard? He was wearing a red tunic, a belt slung around his shoulder with a sword sheathed at the end, and brown trousers. Given the look on the man's face, he certainly was a handful. Could she trust him?

The man extended a hand to her. "Oh, I'm am so sorry. Forgive me, but ladies such as you should not be wandering about at this hour." Not sure if she could trust the man, Rose took his hand, but there was a cautious look in her eyes. "You don't trust me."

"I'm fine," Rose answered.

"No. You're wandering about at night, in a park you don't remember, with me as your faithful friend and guide." The man with the scruffy brown beard said in excitement. He introduced himself, much to her chagrin, "My name is Bane, son of Wolf and Virginia Lewis."

"I'm… sorry?" Rose asked, confused. "Like the 10th Kingdom?"

"Yes, exactly. Although that was years ago since it came out," Bane answered. "Listen, let me walk you home. Damsels like yourself shouldn't be out so late…" He was cut off when Rose slugged him. She didn't want to be near him, and yet… she stopped mid-step. Should she trust him? She didn't know what her parents thought about any of this. She looked back at Bane, who was in the middle of wincing.

"Maybe you are telling the truth," Rose said, curtly.

"You know, even a wolf can sense the need to be in a pack." Bane looked at her, asking promptly, "And I know… I know you're on a mission of your own, or are about to start one."

"You said you're a wolf."

"That's right. I'm half wolf."

"Can you help me find my parents?"

"Do what?"

"My parents. I know they're out there somewhere," Rose inquired.

"Yes, I know who you're talking about," Bane said, taking a few deep breaths. "I know where to find them."

"Do you think I can speak with my mom first?" Rose asked, curious.

"Use this." Bane handed to her a pocket mirror. He warned her, "You may not like what it shows you."

Rose took the pocket mirror from his hands. The gold frame was certainly new to her. Realization dawned on her, when she asked the mirror: "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, Show me my mother whose somewhere across the land."

The mirror revealed a moving image of a woman with brown hair. The woman looked like she'd been through toil and trouble. However, the woman only looked momentarily at her, but it was as if she were looking at a ghost. What had happened to her mother? It was as if she had lost so much. There weren't any words, not after Bane took the mirror from Rose's hands. Rose's mother looked as though she were stuck, with hardly anyone to guide her.

"I'm sorry," Bane admitted, "I'm sure you'll see your mother again someday."

"What happened to her?" Rose asked.

"That's for another time." The half-wolf asked her, "For now, we must hurry. Your journey is about to begin."

"And my father?" she asked further. A foreboding silence struck them, causing her to ask, "Bane, do you know what happened to him?"

"We need to hurry," Bane took her hand, but Rose jerked away. He asked, alarmed and confused, "What? What did I do?" There was a pause. Should Rose trust Bane? He knew about her parents, even before she had the chance to tell him. Or… he answered, breaking the silence, "Do you want my help or not? Your family will be united."

"How do you know?" Rosie asked, curious.

"Because it took me years before my parents told me that the Nine Kingdoms exist," Bane answered. He patted Rose's shoulder, encouraging her, "I know this all seems strange and surreal, but don't you want this? Don't you want adventures?"

Rose nodded, giddily, "I do want that."

"Then let's go." Bane extended his hand a second time. "Come with me. I know where the portal is." He smiled. "There is so much for you to see."

This was the moment Rosie had been waiting for. All this time, and the adventure had only just begun. Should she follow her heart? Should she trust him? This did sound far-fetched, and yet… she took his hand. Rose didn't expect Bane to run across the park, right in front of a mirror-like portal.

Bane stopped in front of the portal, allowing Rose to pass. Rose nodded and looked at the portal. She shouldn't be afraid of adventures, but this was it. Checking herself once last time, she stepped into the portal. She couldn't look back, only forward. Her body returned as she left the portal. She was in a palace with red carpets, rugs and white walls. She looked behind as Bane joined her.

No way. Where was she?

"Where are we?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"We're in the Fourth Kingdom. Welcome to the House of White's palace," Bane said, making his introduction known. "Now, I think it's time we found you a bed. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but I…" Rosie was cut off once again by Bane, who took her by the hand and through the halls of the palace. She didn't like being touched, but coming to a place that she thought existed in a movie and book… well, maybe it was real. She could accept that fact and move on.

But that still didn't answer where her parents were, or what they were doing. She hoped they were fine. But… just what was going on with her mother? And where was her father when she needed him? Maybe they were looking for her, too.

She didn't know. That's as much as she could explain of the current state of things.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 2 Teaser:_

In all honesty, Ebony Fisher hadn't planned on returning home with a damaged mentality. At least, that was her opinion of the situation. She did want to go home, to be with her family and friends. So much had happened. She didn't know if her son or daughter was alive… well, said son or daughter was also Frodo Baggins' child.

Maybe she was thinking too much of her current station. She missed Frodo and hoped he would return someday, or find her in the very least.

There was hardly any sense in this. She knew she had seen Frodo Baggins once so far. But just what was happening that she wasn't aware of? Did Frodo remember her? Did he care? Of course he did care. But why then must she wait for him to come and find her?

There was a lot that needed to be said. It was a lot to ask a person, let alone her favorite hobbit from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. What did she know about him? No, really.

*.*.*

 **I'm trying to keep Rose as realistic as possible. But it isn't easy. No, it's difficult. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. 2: Mental Recovery

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

This is a short chapter because I couldn't find a way to make it longer.

*.*.*

 **2:**

 **Mental Recovery**

In all honesty, Ebony Fisher hadn't planned on returning home with a damaged mentality. At least, that was her opinion of the situation. She did want to go home, to be with her family and friends. So much had happened. She didn't know if her son or daughter was alive… well, said son or daughter was also Frodo Baggins' child.

Maybe she was thinking too much of her current station. She missed Frodo and hoped he would return someday, or find her in the very least.

There was hardly any sense in this. She knew she had seen Frodo Baggins once so far. But just what was happening that she wasn't aware of? Did Frodo remember her? Did he care? Of course he did care. But why then must she wait for him to come and find her?

There was a lot that needed to be said. It was a lot to ask a person, let alone her favorite hobbit from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. What did she know about him? No, really.

And yet, she was home again and with her family. She was home and back to her writing. But what she was really interested in was watching a movie to pass the time. She strayed too far into reality, but maybe that's what mattered.

As she watched the movie she wanted to see in so long – "Pride and Prejudice" – thoughts crept through her mind: would she find love again? That was the question of the day. She paused the movie the second her parents returned from their errands. But then so did her younger sister Eleanor and her youngest brother Malcolm. Ebony was in her mid-twenties, with curly-straight brown hair and a face that couldn't be forgotten.

"Eb, why don't you play something else?" Eleanor announced. Ebony was surprised and nearly frustrated at her younger sister's barging into her room.

"I'm watching Pride and Prejudice," Ebony said, trying to keep a cool, calm complexion. "Why do you ask?"

"Soon you'll have a job!" Eleanor teased. "Isn't that what's more important right now?"

"I thought you were a fantasy geek," she accused.

"I am, but you should be focused on reality," her sister said.

"It's not that simple," Ebony replied, choking back the thought.

"Why not? It's not that hard," Eleanor answered.

"Thank you, sis," Ebony said, ending the conversation there. But not before she added, "Oh, let me watch the movie."

"All right, but you know what Mama and Papa said about you watching too many movies," Eleanor warned. Ebony looked back at her, only to see her skipping out of her room.

For a moment, Ebony thought about chasing after her sister. No, she shouldn't do that. Eleanor was in her teen years, still carefree and everything. She didn't understand the situation. But did everyone know what had happened? There were weeks missing that Ebony didn't recall what happened or whether there had been gossip. Those were moments lost. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. How would Frodo react when he saw her? Was she prepared for what was to come?

She needed to do good deeds again. But then, why did she think about the past? She didn't want to be the bad mother of her long-lost child. She wanted to be the good mother, to do the right thing…

Realizing the movie was over, and it was getting late, Ebony washed up and got ready for bed. However, when she rested her head on the pillow, she fell into a chasm of a vivid dream. The dream looked so realistic:

 _Ebony was walking down the hallway of the hospital. She stopped at her room and peered inside. It looked so dark, so bleak._

 _A baby's cry sounded. First the cry was faint, but then it grew. The baby screamed and wailed for his or her mother. She turned to the bed, her bed, only to see it blood-stained. There she was, lying on the bed. And there was Frodo, right next to her._

 _Frodo was haunted by what had happened. He turned to her now, looking at her as if she were a ghost. He shook his head, but out from the grief came the truth: "Ebony, let me help you. You need to trust me. Follow the right path."_

" _I don't know what is the right path. It's all so… so…" She heard herself cry out._

" _Follow the right path, Ebony," Frodo spoke to her, firmer but also polite. "Let me help you."_

" _NO! No… no…" she drifted into the blackness, until…_

Ebony awoke in a shaken state of mind. The dream was so real. And yet she couldn't remember feeling this way. Was Frodo asking to help her? Maybe not all was lost. Maybe what she needed was God. She needed to follow the right path. If only Frodo was with her now. He could tell her, guide her was more like it, on the right path. Only how was she to cope, when Frodo wasn't… maybe he was still with her.

She needed to do good deeds, starting today. Although, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Frodo and their child…

*.*.*

 _Chapter 3 Teaser:_

Frodo sat in the chair behind the co-pilot's chair. He didn't want to abandon his post. There had to be a way to see his wife and daughter. He understood the situation. He just wished his wife would seek out the truth. He hoped she was well, and would listen to him. She'd done good deeds before. Surely, she could find the right path. She couldn't go on alone, not without his help and that of the Valar…

"We're here," Han said. Frodo looked up. Were they back at Middle-earth?

"What is this place?" Frodo asked, curious.

"The Four Lands," Han addressed him, as the ship flew below the atmosphere. There, Frodo could see from the cockpit window the land in ruins and grown over with trees, as well as moss and hanging vines. Han brought his attention to the present. "Not much to see, is there?"

"I would prefer my homeland, Middle-earth, but where I'm from there's ruins of the lost kingdom of Arnor," Frodo answered.

"Well, this isn't Middle-earth or Arnor," Han admitted.

"I know that," he said, his voice a little sharp. "I had hoped, by now, I would see my family, sooner rather than late."

"Well, you won't find them here," Han told him.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"I think that's an obvious question," he answered. The gentle-hobbit had a hard time believing him.

*.*.*

 **Before I had Frodo and Ebony meet/reunite, but now I'm going to wait a little while before they do so. Thanks for reading. :) Until the next chapter…**


	4. 3: Journey to Stormhold

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

I think I'm just writing right now for the sake of getting something down on paper. It's also helping me to get some things out as well. Just thought I'd say this first and foremost.

*.*.*

 **3:**

 **Journey to Stormhold**

Frodo sat in the chair behind the co-pilot's chair. He didn't want to abandon his post. There had to be a way to see his wife and daughter. He understood the situation. He just wished his wife would seek out the truth. He hoped she was well, and would listen to him. She'd done good deeds before. Surely, she could find the right path. She couldn't go on alone, not without his help and that of the Valar…

"We're here," Han said. Frodo looked up. Were they back at Middle-earth?

"What is this place?" Frodo asked, curious.

"The Four Lands," Han addressed him, as the ship flew below the atmosphere. There, Frodo could see from the cockpit window the land in ruins and grown over with trees, as well as moss and hanging vines. Han brought his attention to the present. "Not much to see, is there?"

"I would prefer my homeland, Middle-earth, but where I'm from there's ruins of the lost kingdom of Arnor," Frodo answered.

"Well, this isn't Middle-earth or Arnor," Han admitted.

"I know that," he said, his voice a little sharp. "I had hoped, by now, I would see my family, sooner rather than late."

"Well, you won't find them here," Han told him.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"I think that's an obvious question," he answered. The gentle-hobbit had a hard time believing him.

"I'm sure it is," Frodo inquired.

"Trust me, Frodo. I've seen a thing or two, about the Force and the Jedi. You'll catch on fast," Han replied, smiling.

"So have I," the gentle-hobbit pitched in, nearly interrupting Han. Still, he added, "So, where are we headed? Now that we're here…"

"Yes, we should be in Shady Vale in about… now," Han stopped the ship somewhere in the valley, away from prying eyes. Of course, there wasn't anything to see, beside tall grass and trees. The valley reminded Frodo too much of the Shire. Oh, how he missed being home. Frodo's thoughts returned to the present, thanks to Han standing up and moving away from the cockpit. "Come on, Frodo, Chewie."

"Haven't you forgotten to say something?" Frodo called, looking back at the smuggler and his Wookie companion. Not liking the idea of spelling out what he meant, he announced a moment later, "Please."

"You're welcome," Han answered. He gestured a hand forward, "Now come on."

"Shady Vale," Frodo repeated to himself. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Standing up, he followed Han and Chewie across the hallway and down the ramp. Taking in his surroundings, he approached the smuggler, asking promptly, "And why did we stop here?"

"There's who you should speak to," Han extended an index finger towards a thatched house. However, it was the boy with the blonde hair that he was pointing to. "Ask him about your wife. He'll tell you enough. You might find a portal to get to her."

"And my daughter?" Frodo faced him, concern in his eyes. "Or don't you know that part."

"That's up to you. Are you willing to take a leap of faith?" Han asked, curious.

"Yes," Frodo answered. Taking a deep breath, he charged across the field, straight for the blonde-haired boy. He called out to the boy, "Hullo." He stopped walking towards the boy the moment he heard the Millennium Falcon roar to life. Just as he turned around, the ship was leaving the atmosphere. As he guessed, Han and Chewie were already inside. Unsure how to handle the two pilots leaving him behind, he advanced towards the thatched house.

As he approached, Frodo waved towards the blonde-haired boy. However, he was surprised to see a girl with locks of black hair helping the boy around the house. Frodo greeted them at once, "Hullo! Hullo –" he was cut off, due to a guttural sound. He spun around in time, only to come face to face with tall men wearing miner's breathing masks. "No," he spoke aloud.

In a swift move, Frodo pulled out his sword Sting from its leather sheath. The sword glowed blue, signifying the approach of orcs or goblins. Wait… was he confronting orcs or goblins? Before he had the chance to act, to do something, he was smacked in the back of the head by something hard. Colors flew and spun across his vision, forcing him to drift off into the darkness… until he remembered nothing afterwards.

-.-.-

Frodo had no idea how long he had been asleep, or who tended to his head wound. For a moment, he watched the ceiling of the inside of a caravan, loaded with iron cages and small wooden bird cages. His head hurt too much for him to do anything, except watch the woman with fairly curly brown hair and brown eyes doing her work of healing him.

Was he still in Shady Vale? Or somewhere else? He didn't know which it was, but… his wife and daughter. How had he known he had a daughter? There was a memory he had of what happened, but it seemed so clear now:

 _Frodo was in the hospital with Ebony, seeking a way to help her keep her daughter. The baby was in his care now, only he would have to… no. He couldn't do it alone, not without Ebony, but it was Ebony's choice, wasn't it?_

 _Now she wanted her daughter. Now she cared._

" _Ebony, we're supposed to work together. To raise our child." He received no response from her. She was in pain. Calming down, he told her, "One day, you will accept that we have a family. It isn't about you or me. It's about our daughter."_

" _I'm not ready to be a mother," Ebony admitted, stifling tears._

" _Now you tell me." Frodo told her, calmly, "One day, you will understand. As your guide, I'm willing to help you get out of this mess. We will be reunited. This isn't the end for us, only the beginning. We will have a family. You understand?"_

 _Ebony nodded several times. It seemed like she was learning her lesson. At least, Frodo hoped she was learning her lesson…_

That was how he remembered it. Frodo was sure Ebony remembered their promise, a promise he would make sure she didn't break, but keep. After all, their daughter was their child, and he wasn't… wait. Just where was he? He was pulled back down on the mattress by the woman, who told him:

"Lie still. You've been asleep for a while now."

"What happened? My daughter…"

"Shush! Your daughter's fine. She's a young woman and can take care of herself," the woman replied.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, curtly.

"I am Una, the Queen Mother of Stormhold," the woman said in introduction. "My son Tristan is now the King of Stormhold. We're on our way to the castle now."

"How did I get here?" he asked, confused.

"Times are hard. You were pulled out of the wreckage when the ogres attacked Shady Vale. This caravan is our protection." Una admitted, "You should be safe here."

"I need to find my daughter, and my wife. Where…"

"Shhhh!" she shushed him a second time. "You need to rest. Your head…"

"Eh," Frodo grunted, feeling his head. It was throbbing. He hardly listened to Una, as she whispered in his ear:

"Go to sleep now. It's okay."

Frodo could feel the walls spinning around him. Soon there was nothing but darkness and drowned out thoughts…

*.*.*

 _Chapter 4 Teaser:_

"Where are we?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"Oh, we're in the greatest part of the Fourth Kingdom. King Wendell's castle!" Bane said, inhaling a big breath. "The air is so quaint, but I smell dinner. Shall we go in?"

"Wait." Well, it worked, Rosemary thought. Good. Now to clear things up. "It's been a long night and we're not… acquaintances."

"But I'm giving you the adventure of a lifetime." Bane didn't understand. "Isn't that what you wanted from the start?"

"Who are you?" Rose asked, sharply.

"Bane. My name is Bane Lewis, the son of Wolf and Virginia Lewis." He really didn't understand. "Why is that the question of the day?"

"You're a wolf!" Now she was waking up.

"Half-wolf, but I won't hurt you. Trust me, Rosalina, you don't want to tangle with the wolfy side of me," Bane digressed.

"Please, send me home." She turned to the mirror, thinking quickly, "Will this take me home?"

"Don't touch that! That's very delicate in these parts. Do you remember what they say about mirrors?" He asked her, also thinking on his feet. He rushed over to the mirror before Rosemary could think twice about smashing it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, quite confused and cautious.

"The adventure's just begun," was all Bane had to say on the decision.

*.*.*

 **I couldn't help it with the teaser for the next chapter. But I guess Bane and Rosemary cannot stop talking, which is fine. :) And with Frodo, a lot happened that he missed. And where he is, Stormhold is from the book and movie "Stardust". So yes, I'm wondering what Frodo will find in the kingdom of Stormhold. Thanks for reading. :) Until next time…**


	5. 4: King Wendell's Castle

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **4:**

 **King Wendell's Castle**

"Where are we?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"Oh, we're in the greatest part of the Fourth Kingdom. King Wendell's castle!" Bane said, inhaling a big breath. "The air is so quaint, but I smell dinner. Shall we go in?"

"Wait." Well, it worked, Rosemary thought. Good. Now to clear things up. "It's been a long night and we're not… acquaintances."

"But I'm giving you the adventure of a lifetime." Bane didn't understand. "Isn't that what you wanted from the start?"

"Who are you?" Rose asked, sharply.

"Bane. My name is Bane Lewis, the son of Wolf and Virginia Lewis." He really didn't understand. "Why is that the question of the day?"

"You're a wolf!" Now she was waking up.

"Half-wolf, but I won't hurt you. Trust me, Rosalina, you don't want to tangle with the wolfy side of me," Bane digressed.

"Please, send me home." She turned to the mirror, thinking quickly, "Will this take me home?"

"Don't touch that! That's very delicate in these parts. Do you remember what they say about mirrors?" He asked her, also thinking on his feet. He rushed over to the mirror before Rosemary could think twice about smashing it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, quite confused and cautious.

"The adventure's just begun," was all Bane had to say on the decision.

"Can't I leave?" She spoke too soon, for Bane closed the portal. Rosemary attempted to leave, only to be pulled away from the mirror by Bane himself. "Let me go!" She screeched, jerking away from him.

"Is there a problem?" one of the royal soldiers asked.

"It's King Wendell's soldiers," Bane whispered in her ear. He then said aloud, to the soldier, "Gentlemen, I am a guest here. The name's Bane."

"Your parents are looking for you. You're in big trouble, Bane," the foot soldier told him, smiling.

"And what is it that I did or didn't do?" He asked, curious.

"You better ask them," the foot soldier said last, before guiding the two out of the room.

"What's this about?" Rose whispered in Bane's ear. The half-wolf shrugged his shoulders, much to her disdain and confusion. "Tell me."

"I may have had a run in with a few of the royal guard's chicken coop," he explained, sheepish.

"You're a wolf," she said. "Maybe they'll forgive you."

"The royal guard's chicken coop?" He repeated. "They're not as forgiving here. As my Papa says 'you either get happily ever after or be cursed'." Had he quoted his father right? He shook his head. "No matter."

"That doesn't explain why you were in the chicken coop," she addressed him, murmuring in his ear. "You didn't… eat the chickens. Did you?"

"I may have had one, two or three drumsticks." He said, alarmed, "Please. Whatever you do, let me speak. I think I can handle my parents."

"Come on. Your parents can't be… are they wolves?" she asked.

"My guess is you haven't seen the 10th kingdom movie," Bane inquired.

"Not for many years," Rose answered. Why was she starting to remember the movie?

Before Rosemary and Bane was a large chamber with white chalk stone along the walls. The ceiling was stories high, and below was a balcony to the second level of the throne room. Red rugs flowed up to the top of the platform, where a throne with a tall cushioned back stood. This was where a man with curly, graying hair sat, dressed in a white uniform with gold buttons that held the suit together. For a moment, Rose thought the man, or rather the king, sat in all his glory.

And yet, he seemed like a good king. But Rose didn't know if he was good or bad. To her surprise, there was a couple in the throne room as well. The woman had short brown hair and wore a white dress, while the man had short black hair, was growing a black beard, and wore a blue suit with a red shirt. He looked hungry, or maybe she was just overthinking things too much. She needed to work on that.

"Bane," the man with the dark hair announced, "you didn't say you were bringing company." He sniffed Rosemary. She was uncomfortable, and yet the man continued: "She smells like hobbit. Can we keep her?"

"Wolf, mind your manners. If she wants to stay, she can." The woman turned to Rose now, asking politely, "Who are you?"

"Rosemary Blain," Rose said in introduction. She turned to a more serious subject, "I'm sorry, but I've got to find my father, my mother. Do you know where they are?"

"We don't," the man with the blonde hair – who Rose guessed was King Wendell – moved from his throne, "but we'll keep an eye out for Frodo Baggins."

"Frodo Baggins?" she asked, confused. "Wait. Do you know him?"

"Do you?" the woman asked.

"Virginia, we have guests," the man with the scruffy beard and dark hair proclaimed.

"Yes indeed, Wolf," Wendell chimed in.

"Do you know who my parents are?" Rose asked, quite confused and feeling left out.

"You'd know who they are the moment you saw them," Bane inclined.

"That doesn't help. Who are they?" she asked, a little more demanding. There was no response, at which she said, "I'm going to find them, and get out of here. I'm not in a story. I'm real."

"So is Wendell's castle, and any land we cross together," he said, perking up.

"Okay, I think you have me confused. It was late at night and I need to rest." Rose stopped herself. Rest? Not sleep? What words was she using? This didn't sound like her.

"You are welcome to the guest wing," Wendell said, startling Rose. "When dinner is done, I will show you to the guest room myself."

"Thank you, but I haven't eaten yet," she admitted. Could she trust these people? She knew she had spoken too soon and was too trusting of Bane, when they first met. Could she trust the people who she thought had only been in movies, television shows, book… eh. It probably didn't matter, or did it?

-.-.-

Dinner was had in a large banquet hall. There were plenty of long tables about, all decorated in white cloth, with enough chairs for everyone. Unsure who the other guests were, who were present, Rose choose the right moment to sit with Bane and his family, only because they were the only ones she knew and recognized. Bane was still new to her, more like becoming an acquaintance. But could she trust him? Well, he certainly ate like a wolf.

Rosemary turned and gazed at the windows. They were so tall and revealed a woodland forest as far and as wide as she could see. She wondered if the windows also carried secrets, as the walls did. Small hidden gems just waiting to be roused… no, she mustn't eavesdrop. It wasn't polite or appropriate.

After dinner was finished, Rose was shown the guest wing. Here, it was clear that Bane was in one of the rooms, and his parents in another room. Rose didn't want to be parted from Virginia, Wolf and Wendell. Only Wendell couldn't be all the blunter with her:

"These chambers are safe. Nothing will hurt you here."

Bane started, giddily, "Unless I parade around at night and…"

"Bane," Virginia told her son. "Don't be rude. She's our guest, too."

"Or indecent," Rose added, unsurprised by Bane's behavior. She knew he was strange. She heaved a small sigh. But maybe that was who he was.

"Well anyway, goodnight Rosemary!" Bane kissed her on the lips. He was received with a slap on the cheek from Rose, who stormed into the guest room she was residing. Bane was shocked. Turning to his parents and to Wendell, he asked, "What did I do? I was just being friendly…"

"Bane, when are you going to learn to take things slow with girls?" Virginia asked.

"A wolf mates for life, Virginia," Wolf declared. "I think Bane's found his mate."

"That I have," Bane declared, softly so as not to disturb Rosemary. "But she doesn't like me."

"She'll learn to like you, son," Wolf said, clasping a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to bed." Virginia yawned. "Wolf, are you coming?"

"Yes, my dear sweet Virginia," Wolf announced, parading into his and Virginia's guest room. He stopped, telling Bane, "And yes, Bane, Virginia and I are punishing you for the chicken coop crisis."

"Oh rats!" Bane shook his head. He couldn't believe he was still being punished. He was an adult wolf now, wasn't he? "What's my punishment?"

"Aiding that young woman in finding her father," Wolf declared.

"And mother," Virginia chimed in.

"Yes, that is your punishment," Wolf said, turning to Bane.

"Sounds like a good punishment to me," Bane said, perking up.

"We'll discuss the details of your venture tomorrow. As of now, I must go and attend to other royal duties. Goodnight to you, Bane," Wendell answered, departing from the guest wing.

"Goodnight!" Bane waved the king away with his hand.

 _Good, now I can occupy Rosemary,_ Bane thought. He was about to charge into Rosemary's room when his thoughts when mad: _No. You mustn't do that. What if Rosemary sees you for the wolf you are? She's your mate and you're her lover. Don't do the wrong thing and just invade her personal space? Why not wait until after she's asleep, and then do what all wolfies do? No. it's a ludicrous plan! Oh yes. I will wait until after she's asleep and be her night guard. Yes, that is perfect. Thank you. You're welcome._

Bane grinned a wolfie grin. Yes, he would wait as long as it took to get Rosemary's attention. Now, he just hoped that her father had enough sense for him and Rose to be together. Wolfies know what they're doing, after all. Don't they?

*.*.*

 _Chapter 5 Teaser:_

Ebony roused from a rough night's sleep. The last thing she expected was to see that she was still in the same house. Would Frodo ever come for her? He wasn't one to give up so easily. Then there was their daughter. She shouldn't have behaved in the manner she did. She wished she could go back in time and fix things. If only there was a way…

As she did her morning routine, Ebony was surprised upon seeing another reflection in the mirror. And yet there was… she spun around fast, only to come face-to-face with Gandalf the Grey… or was he Gandalf the White. She could hardly keep track anymore of her beloved characters… no. She'd been saying that too much, or rather thinking it.

"Gandalf, hello," Ebony spoke, sadly.

"Ebony, we know what you did," Gandalf declared, softly. "But nevertheless, we are willing to help you out, to find Frodo and your daughter."

"Do you know where they are? And who is this 'we'?" she asked, quite confused.

"We is everyone you claim is a character," he said.

"But aren't you?"

"Aren't we what?"

"Characters…" Ebony let her voice fade. Did that make her a character, too? Switching subjects, she asked, "Will I come with Frodo? Is he…"

"Yes, he's alive, but you will meet him in time." Gandalf strolled away from the mirror. "Now come on. Finish up, before your family wakes up. We'll be back before they know you've left."

"Thank you, Gandalf. I needed to hear there's hope," she said, calmly.

"There is still hope, Ebony. Don't count yourself out of this mess that you started," the wizard answered.

Ebony said nothing. Gandalf truly was a wise Istari, but there seemed to be more that he wasn't telling her. Oh well. She would wait until the right moment to speak up about it. If she could remember…

*.*.*

 **Finally, from the teaser, looks like Ebony gets to do something. :) And yes, even though Ebony's is meeting a Fellowship member, I'm still going to wait before Ebony meets/reunites with Frodo. So, chances are she'll meet other canon characters along the way.**

 **As for the chapter itself, honestly… oh, we'll see what happens, but I don't think Rosemary's going to be happy with Bane.**

 **Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…**


	6. 5: A Trial of the Mind

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

Okay, so Chapter 4 may have acted a little cliché. I just wonder how Bane's punishment is going to work out, and whether Rosemary actually agrees to this, or is further confused.

That's a little later. For now, this chapter's focus is on Ebony. As I said last chapter, she gets to do something. So, let's see where this chapter takes us.

*.*.*

 **5:**

 **A Trial of the Mind**

Ebony roused from a rough night's sleep. The last thing she expected was to see that she was still in the same house. Would Frodo ever come for her? He wasn't one to give up so easily. Then there was their daughter. She shouldn't have behaved in the manner she did. She wished she could go back in time and fix things. If only there was a way…

As she did her morning routine, Ebony was surprised upon seeing another reflection in the mirror. And yet there was… she spun around fast, only to come face-to-face with Gandalf the Grey… or was he Gandalf the White. She could hardly keep track anymore of her beloved characters… no. She'd been saying that too much, or rather thinking it.

"Gandalf, hello," Ebony spoke, sadly.

"Ebony, we know what you did," Gandalf declared, softly. "But nevertheless, we are willing to help you out, to find Frodo and your daughter."

"Do you know where they are? And who is this 'we'?" she asked, quite confused.

"We is everyone you claim is a character," he said.

"But aren't you?"

"Aren't we what?"

"Characters…" Ebony let her voice fade. Did that make her a character, too? Switching subjects, she asked, "Will I come with Frodo? Is he…"

"Yes, he's alive, but you will meet him in time." Gandalf strolled away from the mirror. "Now come on. Finish up, before your family wakes up. We'll be back before they know you've left."

"Thank you, Gandalf. I needed to hear there's hope," she said, calmly.

"There is still hope, Ebony. Don't count yourself out of this mess that you started," the wizard answered.

Ebony said nothing. Gandalf truly was a wise Istari, but there seemed to be more that he wasn't telling her. Oh well. She would wait until the right moment to speak up about it. If she could remember…

Once she finished up in the bathroom, Ebony rushed down the stairwell. She did her best to keep quiet, but the wood surface on the stairs creaked a little. She had to keep calm, she told herself. How else was she to leave with Gandalf? To her surprise, her feet became silent. Was this her doing or… Gandalf. She looked up at the Istari as he watched her climbing down the steps. Ebony, at last, made it to the bottom step. However, she hadn't expected on what came next, for Gandalf opened a portal right in the middle of the living room.

"Are you coming with me? Where are we heading?" Ebony asked, curious.

"I'm afraid that this is one journey you have to face alone. I cannot go with you until you've completed your task," Gandalf said, gesturing to the portal. Ebony was shocked.

"Can't go with me… Gandalf, you're –"

"Shhh! Quiet." The wizard gestured to the portal a second time. "Now go on, and you may find you have more on your mind than you realize."

Ebony paused. Should she take the portal? What if she saw things she couldn't fathom? What about the things she did? She knew she did a lot that didn't make sense, or rather did make sense. By a gentle shove from Gandalf, she was pulled into the portal, only to come out on the other side in what appeared to be a hospital room. She had been to this hospital throughout her life.

There were needles. Screams from all around, all generations. There was pain. She could feel the pain, even from her writing. Through everything. It was too much to bear.

The white walls turned blue. A flood charged through the room, sucking her underwater. She tried to breathe. Tried. She was in a sea of blue. All around was blue: the air, the floor, the hospital beds with the blue color.

She could breathe. That was a good sign. And yet, she could stand on her own two feet.

There was Frodo at the end of the room. There was a perplexed look in his eyes and face. Was he happy to see her? Or was he mad? Angry? Upset? The expression showed these mixed emotions. Ebony didn't miss that. She heaved several deep breaths.

"What have you done?" Frodo called to her. He repeated, more forcefully, "Look what you have done! Did you care about me at all?"

"Frodo…" Ebony could hardly breathe. She could hardly think. It was as if her thoughts had grown, expanded. She couldn't take this. She couldn't…

The room darkened. There was Anakin Skywalker transforming into Darth Vader, mask and all. He had a blue lightsaber, which turned into a red blade. Was he angry with her? Had she done something wrong? In her hands was a blue lightsaber with a wood casing. This was the lightsaber she wanted to build, but hadn't expected…

"What have you done?" Anakin screeched, his voice soon muffled and turned into the voice behind the mask. He repeated, his voice a mixture between his own and Darth Vader's voice, "Look at what you've done. Just look…"

Ebony watched the landscape turned into a baby crib. There was a baby, screaming and calling out her name. She stretched forth her hand, diving towards the crib, only to see it empty, with only a white and blue blanket next to the pillow. The blanket was ruffled and in a heap. Why did she still have these thoughts? What sort of a task was this?

And yet she knew now: she wanted to see her daughter. She wanted to be a mother. She just hoped it wasn't too late…

The lightsaber was in her hands now. Her hands were bloodied. No. She didn't mean for this to happen. For any of this to happen… She turned around, only to come face to face with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. What the – how did they – no. Was this because of her?

"What have you done?" Harry and Neville said in sync.

No. It was too much to bear. Ebony couldn't handle this question. What did she do? This was all her fault. She should have seen this coming. Tears trickled down her cheeks, making them wet. What did she do wrong? She knew she did something wrong. This had been her burden for a while. Could she let it go? She didn't… she… she had to accept her fate now. There was no other way of getting past this… this pain. She should have known. Frodo was right. Their daughter was theirs. She hoped she was ready for what was to come. She hoped…

Ebony awoke in a cavernous room. No one was around… at least, she thought there wasn't anyone besides her in the room. Had she been elsewhere? At home with her parents and her sister? She needed to go back. But why did… there was a voice in the air. She could hardly hear what it said, other than she had taken her first steps. Was it Obi-Wan that said it? Hadn't she heard those words before?

Standing up, she looked around. There was an opening, leading out onto a beach. She was hot. Already, it wasn't mid-day yet. Why then was she so hot? She stopped upon seeing a lion. The lion was built so majestic, as if his presence was the most important one found. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything, but stand there, staring at him. She was afraid. This was the lion she understood.

He was Aslan, the Great Lion of Narnia. Was she, Ebony, in Narnia?

"We have much to discuss," the lion said, introducing himself a moment later. "I am Aslan. And you, Ebony, have come a long way from where you first began. Are you ready to hear the truth?"

"Yes," Ebony said, her voice strange to her ears.

"We'll see," Aslan said next, his voice calming. "Walk with me, child."

Seeing no other options, Ebony agreed to the Lion's wishes. Slowly but surely, she followed Aslan across the beach. She was beginning to wonder about her surroundings. Perhaps she was in Narnia, since Aslan had met with her. Maybe things were finally turning around for her. Maybe she would get a second chance…

"Ebony," Aslan's voice crept into Ebony's subconscious, forcing her to stop and think. She didn't know what to do now. She looked to Aslan for guidance, only to hear him say, "We need to talk. We will discuss this soon. Trust me, we will."

"When?" She asked, her voice so hollow and strange. She didn't feel like herself.

"Soon," the Lion replied. Ebony nodded. There was nothing further to be said, besides what Aslan and she would discuss. She just hoped there was a way to resolve this. It was her fault. It was all her fault, and she failed… she… failed…

*.*.*

 _Chapter 6 Teaser:_

Frodo awoke in a stupor. The dream was still fresh in his mind: _he was back with Ebony in the hospital. The last place he wanted to be in. All because Ebony was experiencing voices, telling her what to do at every turn. And yet, he could help but wonder how rebellious she was behaving. Why didn't she listen to him when she had the chance? She'd done it before… so many times._

 _It was this one time in which she refused him. But she hadn't explained her reasons for her latest actions. Was it the voices? Or something she was missing, something he should have told her? While his thoughts went mad with concern and wonder at Ebony's behavior, he couldn't help but notice she wasn't saying a word to him. Hardly any words. This whole experience… he couldn't put his finger on it why she was behaving in this manner._

 _He could hardly see her, but he knew something was up. Something he must have missed. It was just so…_

"Frodo, we're here," Una said. Frodo was robbed of recalling all that happening in the dream. His thoughts were racing. He had to find Ebony, make her see that what he was doing was for her own good, but also to get her attention. She needed to learn her lesson before it was too late…

"Where is here?" Frodo asked, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Stormhold. We're close to the castle now," Una replied.

"Oh," he answered, realizing that he had gone too deep in the dream. Only he hardly remembered what he dreamt of. It was just his thoughts protruding, explaining to him things that he hoped would be resolved. One way or another, he would find a way to get Ebony to notice, see her faults for what they were, and somehow get her on the right path. If only he knew where to start…

He would find a way to make Ebony see the truth. If only he knew how to do just that.

*.*.*

 **A lot happening in this chapter and the next to come. Thanks for reading. :) There's more chapters coming up…**


	7. 6: Travel by Candlelight

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

Okay, I'll admit the first time I worked on this chapter, and thanks to Eldhoron for his advice, it felt rushed. I knew it did when I worked on it, but hopefully this time it'll turn out a lot better. And hopefully too things will get explained as well.

*.*.*

 **6:**

 **Travel by Candlelight**

Frodo awoke in a stupor. The dream was still fresh in his mind: _he was back with Ebony in the hospital. The last place he wanted to be in. All because Ebony was experiencing voices, telling her what to do at every turn. And yet, he could help but wonder how rebellious she was behaving. Why didn't she listen to him when she had the chance? She'd done it before… so many times._

 _It was this one time in which she refused him. But she hadn't explained her reasons for her latest actions. Was it the voices? Or something she was missing, something he should have told her? While his thoughts went mad with concern and wonder at Ebony's behavior, he couldn't help but notice she wasn't saying a word to him. Hardly any words. This whole experience… he couldn't put his finger on it why she was behaving in this manner._

 _He could hardly see her, but he knew something was up. Something he must have missed. It was just so…_

"Frodo, we're here," Una said. Frodo was robbed of recalling all that happening in the dream. His thoughts were racing. He had to find Ebony, make her see that what he was doing was for her own good, but also to get her attention. She needed to learn her lesson before it was too late…

"Where is here?" Frodo asked, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Stormhold. We're close to the castle now," Una replied.

"Oh," he answered, realizing that he had gone too deep in the dream. Only he hardly remembered what he dreamt of. It was just his thoughts protruding, explaining to him things that he hoped would be resolved. One way or another, he would find a way to get Ebony to notice, see her faults for what they were, and somehow get her on the right path. If only he knew where to start…

He would find a way to make Ebony see the truth. If only he knew how to do just that.

A bump in the road woke him of his deep thoughts. Frodo held his ground as the carriage stopped. The wind blew at a frequent rate up on top of the city's castle. The hobbit stepped out first, doing his best to keep his breathing even. Unsure where he was, and feeling the coarse gravel under his feet, Frodo turned to Una, who was helped down the carriage steps by a footman.

"Is this it?" Frodo looked up, only to find the gate opening up before them. He turned to Una again, as she spoke:

"When we get inside," she led the way into the throne room, "I'll bring you a Babylon Candle. And don't worry: the quickest way to travel is by candlelight. The Babylon Candle will do just that."

"I still don't understand it's purpose," Frodo answered, following the Queen Mother of Stormhold past the large amphitheater, straight into a corridor. "Or what it's about?"

"Its purpose is to assist the traveler with their journeying. In order for the Babylon Candle to work, one must simply think of the place he or she wants to travel. The candle will do its job, once it lit.," Una replied.

"But what is a Babylon Candle?" he asked, double-checking.

"It's a magical artifact, Frodo," Una said, leading the hobbit to a storeroom. Inside were several herbal ingredients, all in different glass jars and vials. At last, she came across a jar of black candles, which hadn't been lit yet. She pulled out two of the candles from the jar, passing them onto the hobbit. "These candles should help you find your way to your wife and daughter. Use them at your most dire need."

"Thank you. Will I be allowed to stay or…"

"I came to get you. It's up to you if you want to stay around for the night, but it might make the journey to find your wife and daughter more difficult," Una suggested.

Frodo thought it over. He certainly didn't want to alarm his daughter. His wife he could handle… at least, he thought he did. But then it had been so long since he last saw his daughter. What was she like? Would she forgive him, or was there a way to make amends?

"Why don't you sleep on it? It's been a busy day today," Una suggested further.

"But my daughter and my wife…"

"Come on, Frodo," she said, guiding Frodo out of the storeroom.

Wait… he didn't want to do this. There had to be a way… looking up, Frodo saw before him a lit candlestick. Yes, it was time for him to meet his daughter. He just didn't know how she would react… he had to try something. And he did.

Stopping by the lit flame, Frodo tossed the first black candle to Una. In a near gallant move, he moved the second black candlestick towards the cream colored candle's flame. The effort worked only too good. The cream-colored candle stayed where it stood, but Frodo had vanished. Una stared at the black candle that the hobbit tossed back to her.

"I'll find another way to give you this second Babylon Candle, Frodo," Una said, darting off in search of some sort of magic to deliver the candle to the gentle-hobbit.

-.-.-

Rosemary hadn't remembered waking up to a brilliant flash of light. No wait… what was a bright light doing in her room, in the chamber King Wendell set up for her and Bane's family. Wait… just where was that half-wolf… oh, he was in her room? And that light. That light. It looked…

Rose was forced against the bed frame by a strange humanoid man, with curly hair, pointed ears and hairy feet. Wait… what was a hobbit doing in her bedroom? No, really. Oh, this was going to be a long morning.

"Get out! Get out of my room! Out!" Rosemary screamed. Well, it worked: the hobbit man flew out of her bedroom, but not before closing the door after him.

Well, it was only natural that she acted the way she did. She didn't want to fuss over strange men, hobbits no less, but then… oh no, Bane was back and he brought with him that hobbit…

"I said 'get out'. Don't you listen?" Rosemary said, fuming at the hobbit's entrance.

"You weren't like that last night," Bane addressed her, truthfully.

"This hobbit entered my room in a blinding flash of light," she answered, amazed that the hobbit she was talking to was a few feet taller than she.

"Just hear him out, please?" he said, turning his attention to the hobbit.

"All right. I'm listening," she said, crossing her arms. She really didn't like anybody interrupting her beauty sleep.

"My name is Frodo Baggins," Frodo introduced himself. He looked like a cosplayer to her. "I'm a hobbit, indeed, but… the way you look reminds me of my wife, your mother."

"I didn't know Frodo Baggins had kids, let alone was married. He's a character in a book I read, a hobbit and a bachelor," she exclaimed. "You're cosplaying, aren't you? You can't be Frodo Baggins."

"Ask me anything. I'm telling you right now, I am Frodo," he addressed her.

Rose wished she had read more of The Lord of the Rings. She had to test him to be sure he wasn't lying. "Why did you free Gollum? He betrayed you on the quest to Mordor."

"It was my actions that led to the destruction of the Ring. Sméagol just happened to be a part of the journey," Frodo explained.

"Why?" she asked further.

"Because, in spite of my best interests, Gollum – Sméagol was essential to the quest. Without him, I wouldn't have reached Mordor. Yes, I pity him, but things happen the way Eru Ilúvatar plans them. As Gandalf says 'not even the wise can see all ends'." He looked up at her then. "Are you all right?"

"No." Rosemary rested a hand on the smaller bed frame. Frodo was real. He wasn't cosplaying. How then… she loved The Lord of the Rings. Frodo had been like a father to her, a father even she couldn't describe. A tear trickled down her face. Frodo nearly touched her cheek, but she wiped the tear away just before the hobbit man could do so. Looking at him, she replied, "I need time."

"Take as much time as you need. I won't rush you," Frodo said, heading towards the door. Those words calmed Rose down. Even she didn't know why or how. Maybe she was believing that Frodo Baggins was real. This wasn't going to be easy, but then was the Frodo Baggins present before her in cosplay or real? It was hard to say.

She returned her gaze to Bane. He was only trying to help, and she nearly… oh, she didn't have the words to describe what had just happened. Good thing it wasn't nightfall. Now she could concentrate. Only…

"Bane, can you leave the room? I won't take long," was all she said.

"Take as much time as you need," Bane said, repeating Frodo's words before the gentle-hobbit left the room.

"Smooth," Frodo answered, aloud. By the time Rose looked back at him, Frodo had vanished around the corner. Rose had to ask: what had Bane done to tick Frodo Baggins off? Well, she hoped to survive the day, but with Frodo and Bane about the place… was it such a good idea? What was she thinking? Whoever this Frodo Baggins impersonator was, talking about her mother. Who was this guy?

*.*.*

 _Chapter 7 Teaser:_

Ebony wasn't sure how to approach her current situation. She was with Aslan, the Great Lion! That was good, but why then did she feel so miserable? She returned to the present when Aslan spoke to her:

"Ebony, what happened in the past is past. What happens now, you must discover for yourself," Aslan answered.

"What of Frodo and my daughter? Have you got any news about them?" Ebony asked, curious.

"Your family is due to be reunited, but I suggest that you stay in Narnia for the time being. Much is changing, and your family is at the forefront of a new generation. They need your help," the Lion explained.

"But I've spent so much time worrying and overreacting…"

"Ebony, you will find your place. You need to trust me. You need to believe in yourself, too," He answered.

"Yes Aslan," she said, unsure what would happen next.

"In time, Frodo, yourself and Rosemary will be reunited," He said last.

"Rosemary?" Ebony was confused.

*.*.*

 **I had to research the Babylon Candle in Stardust's wiki to find the answers for this artifact. And with Rosemary, I do hope it's a lot better than last time. Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…**


	8. 7: An Unexpected Reunion

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

I realize I've been world jumping like mad in this story. Just so you know, we're going to do the same here as well. I hope I'm not rushing too fast here.

*.*.*

 **7:**

 **An Unexpected Reunion**

Ebony wasn't sure how to approach her current situation. She was with Aslan, the Great Lion! That was good, but why then did she feel so miserable? She returned to the present when Aslan spoke to her:

"Ebony, what happened in the past is past. What happens now, you must discover for yourself," Aslan answered.

"What of Frodo and my daughter? Have you got any news about them?" Ebony asked, curious.

"Your family is due to be reunited, but I suggest that you stay in Narnia for the time being. Much is changing, and your family is at the forefront of a new generation. They need your help," the Lion explained.

"But I've spent so much time worrying and overreacting…"

"Ebony, you will find your place. You need to trust me. You need to believe in yourself, too," He answered.

"Yes Aslan," she said, unsure what would happen next.

"In time, Frodo, yourself and Rosemary will be reunited," He said last.

"Rosemary?" Ebony was confused. She asked, curious, "Aslan, what would happen if I met with Frodo and… Rosemary?"

"There are some things you do not understand," Aslan said, finishing the conversation then and there.

"So I should keep a low profile until…" Ebony gave up. "That wouldn't be wise, would it Aslan?"

"We cannot know, child," He said. "But what will happen is where you come in. And I intend on bringing Frodo and Rosemary here, to Cair Paravel where the Pevensies live. This is their Golden Age and much must be done."

"How do we bring Frodo and Rosemary here? Will they notice?" she asked further.

"There is much that must be done and in so little time." Aslan bellowed out a loud roar. He knew as well as Ebony that she would reunited with her family in a big way. For where they stood was before the gates of Cair Paravel.

"Well, here's hoping this works," she said, unsure what would happen.

"Do not doubt. Not everything is your fault, Ebony," the Lion answered, before bellowing out a second roar.

-.-.-

 _Fifteen Minutes Ago…_

Frodo waited until he left the young woman's room before leaning up against the hallway's wall. He recognized the young woman, due to knowing her mother? Was she even related to him… them? How did he know she was his daughter? He cupped a hand over his mouth, but only for a moment. Now what was he supposed to do? What happened in there… no. He had more respect than this. If only…

He spun around the moment the door was opened. He wanted to say something further to the woman, but couldn't find the words to say it. Maybe he was better just… no, his wife and daughter. But then… of course they were important to him. But was she even his daughter? He hadn't caught a name. He…

He let her walk right past him. Who was she again? Maybe it was better to ask her for her name… no. He didn't want to be disrespectful again. He… he stared at the small amount of the Babylon Candle once again. The candle led him here, to this castle, right to the young woman. Was she his daughter? Could that be true? He didn't want to make himself a bigger idiot towards the young woman. But she reminded him…

There was a roar in the air. It grew louder and louder, until he, Frodo, could hardly think straight. Where was it coming from? Where…

He awoke from a brilliant flash of light, right into a green countryside and a beach. He was lying in the sand, but now even his breeches were covered in sand. He moved quickly across the beach. He wasn't alone, for Bane and his family were present as well. The young woman was also on the beach, not two feet away from him. He first went to the young woman, but she fought him back.

"Where did you send me? What's that?" she asked, pointing to the small of the candle.

Frodo didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry. I thought by using the Babylon Candle, I could find my way to my daughter. It brought me to you."

"What… how could you be my father? I mean, you are…"

"A hobbit. You're a hobbit, too. What's your name?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Rosemary Blain, but I'm also called Rose for short," she addressed him.

"I always did like that name," he said in confirmation.

"You're my… father?" Rose repeated, shocked.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Frodo replied, extending a hand to her. "Come on, before the waves come in." He waited until Rose took his hand before addressing her about the landscape, "We must be in Narnia." He smiled, "Oh look. I believe we have guests."

"Bane!" Rosemary cried, rushing towards him. She shouted in his direction, "Bane, how could you start all of this?! This is…"

"Hey!" Bane shouted right back, "this is not my fault! Why do you yell at me? Huh?"

"Look, will you just calm down?" Frodo cried, moving Rosemary away from the half-wolf. "Relax. Just take deep breaths. He's not the one who brought us here."

"Then who?" Rose asked, calming down.

"That would be me," the voice belonged to a Lion, but one Frodo recognized. He didn't have to try, for Frodo guessed who he was:

"You're Aslan," Frodo replied. He asked the Lion, confused, "Why did you bring us here?"

"I believe you know this woman," Aslan's gaze fell upon the brown-haired woman. Frodo knew who she was without even trying to guess.

"Ebony," Frodo said, the words distant from his voice. It was like she returned to his life, only she looked worn down and filled with understanding. He asked Ebony, confused, "What brings you here? I thought you were living a good life, a happy life at home?"

"Whose home? Your home?" Rosemary asked, quite confused.

"Your mother's home," Frodo answered.

"Oh," Rose said, still confused.

"Come." Aslan said, moving forward. "Let us head towards the castle. Your journey has just begun."

"What does that mean?" Frodo turned to Ebony, asking her, "Why didn't you just come forward, spoken to me over this matter? We could have settled this a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." Ebony faced him then, "I hurt you and Rosemary. She shouldn't have had to live like that. And I know I caused you grief. I just… I wish things could have been different. I followed voices. That's what happened."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked, softly.

"I didn't know how to tell you. This is all my fault," she replied, her shoulders sagging.

"Come on," Frodo said to her, gesturing forward. He stopped when Ebony hesitated. "Come on. I think it's time you chose the right path."

"I think you're right," she answered.

"I _am_ right," Frodo responded, fast. He looked around, grinning. "Come on. This is the best place to start over, with me by your side. Ebony, I won't fail you and neither will Aslan, nor anyone else who's your friend and your family."

"So now what happens?" She asked further. Frodo knew that expression: Ebony was listening.

"Well, we can't go back in time, but we can move forward. If you'll let me." Frodo extended a hand to her.

"Do I have a choice, or is everything…"

"Everything will be okay." Frodo asked her, "Trust me." He hoped she would respond. He knew Ebony and her stubbornness, but even that had its limits. He just hoped she would choose the right path this time.

"What will happen if I… take your hand?" Ebony asked even further. "Anything?"

"That depends. Will you trust me this time?" He asked in return.

"They said 'ignorance is bliss'. Look at where it got me before: nowhere," she admitted. Frodo waited for her, but he didn't know how long he could keep his hand extended to her. He was surprised and glad when she finally did accept his hand. Grateful, Frodo said to her:

"Come on. I think it's time to heal, don't you?" He smiled at her, as he pulled her into his arms.

"You always did have a way of… surprising me," Ebony said, her breathing heavy. Frodo wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked, whispering in her ear:

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Are you?" Ebony asked, jokingly. Frodo looked her way, just as she looked away in a sheepish manner. Well, he had to admit: Ebony had spirit. But then, the moment they watched Rosemary, Rose wandered on ahead, right into the path of Bane and his family.

The search was over for Frodo to find his family, but where their journey went next remained to be seen. How fast or slow the journey went also was unknown, at least to Frodo and his family, as well as Bane and his parents. What happened next for them… well, fate would show them the way.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 8 Teaser:_

"We're reunited at last," Frodo said, looking at Ebony and Rosemary.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"I've been longing to have an adventure." Ebony gazed into Frodo's eyes. "I've always wanted one, huge adventure." She looked at the map of Narnia. "And now we're here. So, what comes next?"

"And now," Aslan said, turning his attention to the group, "we need your assistance. Narnia is not what it seems."

Edmund Pevensie leapt over the log, landing in the river. Aslan's voice spoke the narration as Edmund, his siblings, Bane and his family, and the Baggins family cross the river:

"Therefore I give you a new mission," Aslan said, looking at the three families. "The choice is yours on where to begin."

Frodo returned his gaze to Ebony. Now what were they to do? There was always a choice, Frodo knew. But this new adventure… was he prepared for what was to come? Unbeknown to him and Ebony, Rosemary had the same thought. This was their next adventure. Only Frodo himself wasn't prepared to take on another adventure… not with his wounds… the way they were…

*.*.*

 **It's what I'm calling a scattered teaser for the next chapter. I'm going to try something new with the teasers and how they'll fit into Chapter 8. Thanks for reading. :) And I'm sorry if the chapter felt rushed again. I hoped it didn't, but then this whole search was pretty quick in of itself. Now it's time to see what happens next in the journey…**


	9. 8: A Marshland in Narnia

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

This chapter was tricky to figure out, given the scattered teaser. Hopefully it is better, everything flows, etc. Okay, let's continue the story. :)

*.*.*

 **8:**

 **A Marshland in Narnia**

At last, after what took an hour or so to accomplish, Frodo and his family reached Cair Paravel's first courtyard. Frodo looked on at Bane and his family, who had just followed them. While it was good that Rosemary found a friend, Frodo couldn't help but wonder how Bane had ever brought Rosemary out of her home world to his. It was not a mere coincidence that they were reunited, as a family. Even Ebony's story about Gandalf finding her seemed about right.

Maybe they were all here in Narnia for a reason. Still…

"And then Gandalf vanished and I ended up lost in a hazy dream world." Ebony looked on at Frodo and Rosemary. "I keep blaming myself, thinking this was my fault how we ended up apart."

"No Ebony." Frodo placed a hand on Ebony's shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason."

"The voices. Do you think they'll return? It's been so quiet." Ebony's gaze was distant.

"You learned to trust me." Frodo swallowed, before saying his next words, "Now, we need to know what's going on here in Narnia, why we were selected for this task." He turned his gaze to Aslan, "Whatever His plan is." He returned his gaze to Ebony and Rosemary. "Have faith. We're reunited at last." He said, looking at the two women with caring eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"How does that make the voices… no. I shouldn't say that." Ebony shuffled her feet. Frodo planted a warm, soft kiss on her forehead. They stayed that way for a moment or two, before Frodo released her. He said next, in an effort to calm her down:

"You've seen as much as I have. Not in the same manner…" Frodo breathed behind his teeth, "you've seen enough." He sighed. "Let's go home, Ebony."

"What about my family, my sister and parents. What if they find out…"

"Ebony, I'm your family, too. And so is Rosemary." Frodo looked at Rose for a moment, before returning his gaze to Ebony. "If it means that much to you, we'll see your family again. Only you won't come back the same as you were at your home." He added, softly, "Gandalf told Bilbo the exact same thing. Remember?"

Ebony nodded. "I do remember. Is it true? Because I've been longing to have an adventure." She gulped. "I just didn't expect it would come… to be like this."

" _I feel so alive here!_ " Bane shouted, howling and prancing around in joy. Frodo shook his head. This really wasn't the best time for Wolf's son to act up the way he did. Looking back at his wife and daughter – it felt so strange to think Ebony and Rosemary were related to him – Frodo told them, politely:

"Come on. Let's find the others."

Frodo stopped midway into the courtyard. For a moment, he thought he was in a daydream. But no! He was awake. But how long had it been since he last spoke to the Pevensie siblings? He knew it had been a long time, a long time since Middle-earth and Narnia connected… or rather collided. Everything was different then… and there was Susan and Lucy Pevensie. It had been a long time… well, he might as well call them out:

"Lucy! Lucy Pevensie!" Frodo shouted, getting the ginger-haired tween girl's attention.

"Frodo, what are you doing?" Ebony asked, sharply. She tried again, a little louder this time, "I've always wanted one, huge adventure! Frodo?" Frodo wasn't paying much attention. But he wasn't going to do anything wrong. He was just… oh, why not?

"Come on, Ebony." Frodo grinned at her.

"But Frodo, I thought you and Lucy were…"

"It's nothing like that. Lucy's my friend. But not in the way you're thinking." Frodo gestured forward, "Come on. I thought you wanted to meet the Pevensie siblings."

"I do, but Edmund… and Peter…" Ebony's words faded. Frodo understood what she meant.

"I have dibs!" Rosemary called, charging across the courtyard. Frodo shook his head. Didn't his daughter – wait, was she his daughter? – know better. Maybe she did or maybe she didn't. His concern now was making sure his wife, Ebony, remembered him. The hobbit. The Ring-bearer…

"Frodo Baggins," Frodo murmured under his breath.

"What?" Ebony asked, quite confused herself. "Frodo, why are you addressing yourself?" Surprised that he had done this, Frodo responded with:

"Honestly, I wish I knew." He wrapped an arm around Ebony's shoulder, leading the way to Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Narnia. The moment they approached the Pevensie family, Frodo spoke to them, "Hullo." He hesitated. "Your majesties. I'm…"

"Frodo!" the ginger-haired tween girl rushed up and embraced him. Frodo hadn't expected this from Lucy Pevensie, and yet here she was.

"Ahem!" Ebony coughed. Frodo waited until Lucy released him, only to be surprised once more when Lucy bowed before his wife – no. Maybe it was better to wait and see what happened next in their lives.

"Are you two together?" Lucy admitted. "It's been a long time since we last said anything, Frodo Baggins."

"Indeed," Frodo corrected her, "but I'm fine, Lucy. And it's only been a few years."

"Much has changed in Narnia and across all worlds," Lucy explained.

"That's why we've come," Frodo spoke, unsure what this meant for him and his family.

"That's why Aslan sent for you all. He thought you might be able to help us," she answered.

"Let's take this conversation inside," Aslan said, gesturing towards the front doors.

Frodo understood secret meetings. He had been in one when he was in Rivendell, where he and the council decided on the fate of the One Ring. Now that he was with his family – he couldn't help saying these words in his thoughts – maybe things would work out for the better. And maybe, just maybe, transportation between worlds, between galaxies and universes, would at last find its way across. If only that made sense. As for now, it was time to determine their fates and the next step in their lives, in their journeys…

Snapping out of his own thoughts, Frodo followed the others into a large map room. The map room was so silent, making him believe that nearly every political matter for Narnia was settled in this room. Gazing around the room, Frodo saw various maps framed along the walls. The maps weren't just of Narnia, but other lands as well, including lands that the gentlehobbit hadn't heard of before. By the time he entered this stone-walled room, the doors were closed behind him and his family.

Frodo looked on at Ebony, who was staring at the map of Narnia. She spoke up, "And now we're here." She turned to Aslan, asking promptly, "So, what comes next?"

"I'm surprised you didn't have any answers." Susan asked further, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Oh," Ebony's voice fell away at this. Frodo looked at her, wondering what was on her mind. Ebony hesitated as she spoke, "um… well, you see… I haven't been anywhere in other worlds, other lands. This is my first time."

"She's right," Frodo answered. "This is her first time in Narnia, and in other worlds." He added, "She and Rosemary are new to these lands, whereas we have experience." He asked, plainly, "Why did you send for us, Aslan? Surely there must be a reason for bringing us here."

"There is," Aslan said, turning to the group. "And now, we need your assistance. Narnia is not what it seems."

"That's obvious," Rosemary complained. "First Bane takes me from my home, and then we're brought here to Narnia." She calmed down a little, admitting, "As much as I don't appreciate being pulled out of my home – and I was happier in New York, thank you very much – I still need answers." She looked at Aslan now, asking him directly, "Aslan, why were we sent here?"

"You live in New York?" Ebony asked, curious.

Rose sighed. "Yes Mother." She said, a bit calmer, "I've been living there for twenty years. I did have family there, but now I'm on my own…" she added, "but it seems I found my biological parents here in Narnia. First in the Fourth Kingdom and then in Narnia." She looked as Aslan again, curious this time, "Is that right, Aslan?"

"It is indeed, child," Aslan answered. Getting back on track, the Lion told the group assembled, "And why you have come, we will discuss soon. Therefore, I give you a new mission." The Lion looked at the three families, informing them of their next task: "Every world is connected by barriers, and it is those same barriers where Man, Elf, Hobbit, Dwarf, Animal and Creature alike come and go between worlds. We need to ensure that the next barrier, in a swamp nearby, is protected and secured."

"That's it?" Edmund asked, curious.

"That doesn't sound too awful," Frodo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes. But I must ensure the barriers are protected. That'll be your first task." Aslan said next, "When you reach the first checkpoint, I will give you details. There's a camp in the swamp that I want you, Kings and Queens of Narnia, to investigate. As for the rest of you, good luck. It'll be your choice on whether to begin this new mission, this new quest, with our Kings and Queens."

Frodo returned his gaze to Ebony. Now what were they to do? There was always a choice, Frodo knew. But this new adventure… was he prepared for what was to come? Unbeknown to him and Ebony, Rosemary had the same thought. This was their next adventure. Only Frodo himself wasn't prepared to take on another adventure… not with his wounds… the way they were…

"I'll take it." Frodo announced. Ebony and Rosemary gasped. Frodo let it pass as he continued to speak, "I'll accept this quest." He turned to his wife and daughter – were they his wife and daughter? He had to make sure… "Only… will you accompany me on this quest?"

"Yes," Rose spoke up, standing next to him.

"Ebony?" Frodo asked, extending his hand to her.

"It's your choice, Ebony," Aslan said, looking at Ebony. "Which path do you choose?"

"Do I have to choose now?" Ebony asked, nervous. She rushed towards the door, but found it locked. Frodo raced towards her, determined to help her make the right choice. He was surprised when she didn't look at him for a few moments or so.

"Come on. Not this again." Frodo whispered in her ear. "Which path do you choose?"

"No. Please stop!" Ebony said, shaking.

"It's not a hard question." He said. "Come on. Which choice do you make?"

She looked up at him then. "I'm coming with you. Just don't back me into a corner like that."

"You ran away," Frodo warned her. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I have trouble making quick decisions," she admitted.

"If only that were true." Frodo chuckled. "I've seen you make quick decisions before." He asked, calming down some, "But seriously, which path do you choose?"

"I'm coming with you, Frodo," Ebony said, her words clear.

"Good. I'm sorry I did that," he apologized.

"Yeah," she said, tensely. She said a moment later, "I forgive you, but stop doing these things… give me time."

"I will. Don't worry, Ebony," he said, in an effort to calm her down.

"So when do we start?" Edmund asked, breaking the tension in the room. Frodo laughed merrily. It was good to see everyone getting along, at least. If only his family drama with his wife and daughter were ended. There was still work to be done, and Frodo knew that much was true.

*.*.*

After a long journey across the plains of Beruna, the three families – Pevensie, Baggins and Lewis – reached the marshland. Just as Aslan said, there was a swamp. The question that remained was how the swamp ended up in Narnia. And how did Beruna wind up with such a swamp? Who did the swamp belong to? That was another question on Frodo's mind. He didn't press the question to anyone except himself.

Then again, it was a good idea to investigate the swamp to see who lived there.

Shortly after helping Ebony down from the pony, Frodo waded into the swamp water. He looked back at the others as Edmund leapt over a log. _Good for Edmund to climb over the log, when walking seemed like a good idea,_ Frodo thought. Now all that followed was the river.

Onwards they trod. For a time, it seemed like they wouldn't find a campsite, but then…

"Look!" Rosemary spoke up, pointing to a billowing campfire. So Aslan was right, Frodo thought this time.

"There is someone living in the swamp," Edmund said, stating matter-of-factly.

"Let's find out where this leads," Frodo said, taking the lead.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 9 Teaser:_

"Who are you that enters these lands?" the Ranger said, drawing his bow.

"We won't hurt you," Lucy pointed out.

"What's your name?" Peter asked, curtly.

The Ranger set down his bow and arrow. Pulling off his hood, the man revealed himself. "My name is Wil Ohmsford." He pointed to Frodo, admitting freely, "I know this Halfling. He was in the Four Lands."

"Wil Ohmsford," Ebony was stunned.

"Wasn't he from the Shannara Chronicles?" Rosemary asked her mother.

"Yes, the very same. And in the Elfstones of Shannara book," Ebony replied in a whisper.

"Wil," Frodo apologized, "I didn't recognize you earlier. We only met in passing. Do you mind telling me why you're in Narnia?"

"I thought this swamp was part of the Four Lands." Wil admitted, pointing to a rippled barrier. He admitted, "That barrier led me to this swamp. Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Aslan sent us to investigate this swamp. We had no idea it was already taken," Frodo apologized, politely.

"So why are we here?" Wil asked, curious and concerned.

"That I will explain shortly," Aslan said, entering the campsite.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) There's more to come…**


	10. 9: Enter the Barrier

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **9:**

 **Enter the Barrier**

Frodo quickened his pace. As he trudged through the murky green swamp water, he looked back to see if his family, as well as the Lewis and Pevensie families, were following him. They were, in spite of having to cross rotten logs and smell the pungent aroma of moss and bog. Frodo was glad of this, but not so of keeping the gnats off his face.

"This reminds me, father, of your trek through the Midgewater Marshes." Rosemary turned to her mother, Ebony – wait, was she calling Ebony her mother? – anyway, she looked at Ebony and asked, "Is that correct, Mother? Aren't you a Middle-earth expert?"

Frodo chuckled. "She's still learning about Middle-earth and other worlds. Is that right, Ebony?" He couldn't help looking at Ebony. She was as miserable as he was, trudging through the swamp land. There was hardly a response from her, causing Frodo to wait for Ebony to reach him. "It's all right. We were just teasing."

"Not at me, I hope," Ebony said, sharply.

"Whoa. It's all good fun. No one's getting hurt here," Frodo said, in an effort to ease his wife's mind – she was his wife, wasn't she? He smiled at her, but to no avail. Ebony just wasn't in the mood for laughter. Frodo understood her reaction. However, he moved out of the way as the Pevensies walked past them. The Pevensie siblings were too eager to press on, as Frodo soon realized where they were heading. "Lucy, wait!" Frodo called out to her. He tried again, but as it happened, Lucy wasn't paying much attention.

She was too eager to continue.

"Come on! Let's find the –" Lucy was cut off, stopping midway into the campsite. The others stopped as well, upon seeing a ready yew bow pointed at them.

Frodo, unsure what was happening, helped his wife through the murky water. However, the hobbit could not stop Bane and Wolf from hurrying at a rapid pace to where the others were. As for Frodo, he very nearly got smacked by brown mud. It was all Bane's idea, as the hobbit would later recall on his travels.

As for the bow, when was nearly ready to be draw again, after the first shot, it belonged to a mysterious visitor. The Ranger, as Frodo guessed he was named, was clad in forest green clothes: from the tunic, vest and cloak. He had leather boots and brown pants, but the bow he carried had arrows made from bright peacock feathers, perhaps as a token of the peacock's misfortune of leaving behind a trail of feathers for the new owner to don on the notch of an arrow or two. As for the Ranger's business in Narnia's swamp… well, that was just what Frodo was about to find out.

"Who are you that enters these lands?" the Ranger said, drawing his bow. "These lands belong to the Shannara family." He readied his bow at anyone willing to test him. By then, Frodo had arrived with Ebony and Rosemary. As for Bane, well let's just say he and his father were spending too much time exploring and smelling the many wonders of this strange swamp. Virginia did her best to remind her husband and son where they were, and who they needed to help out. As for Lucy…

"We won't hurt you," Lucy pointed out. "We promise. We came this way because Aslan sent us here."

"Aslan. Is he from the Four Lands?" the Ranger asked, curious.

"He could very well be, sir," she spoke, politely.

The Ranger lowered his weapon. Maybe it was best he started speaking to this crowd of travelers, before doing something he might regret.

"What's your name?" Peter asked, curtly.

The Ranger set down his bow and arrow. Pulling off his hood, the man revealed himself as a young blonde-haired man with short pointy ears. "My name is Wil Ohmsford." He pointed to Frodo, admitting freely, "I know this Halfling. He was in the Four Lands."

"Wil Ohmsford," Ebony was stunned.

"Wasn't he from the Shannara Chronicles?" Rosemary asked her mother.

"Yes, the very same. And in the Elfstones of Shannara book," Ebony replied in a whisper.

"Wil," Frodo apologized, "I didn't recognize you earlier. We only met in passing. Do you mind telling me why you're in Narnia?"

"I thought this swamp was part of the Four Lands." Wil admitted, pointing to a rippled barrier. He admitted, "That barrier led me to this swamp. Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Aslan sent us to investigate this swamp. We had no idea it was already taken," Frodo apologized, politely.

"So why are we here?" Wil asked, curious and concerned.

"That I will explain shortly," Aslan said, entering the campsite.

"Aslan!" Susan and Lucy spoke at once, rushing up to the Lion to give him a huge hug. Frodo chuckled. He couldn't help it. It was just so… well, he'd leave up to them to decide.

"We weren't sure you would come," Susan replied.

"I am here, Susan," Aslan said. He turned to the others, before looking at the rippling barrier before them. "What you see here is the barrier. The barrier will take you to the Wood Between the Worlds. It is the very same wood where Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer entered before they reached Narnia. This world."

"Will we meet anyone from the other worlds? As we have with Wil," Lucy asked, turning her gaze from Aslan to Wil Ohmsford and back.

"Yes," Aslan said. "This will not be your first encounter. Others will arrive soon. But your journey has just begun. You will not be the first families to enter and leave Narnia. The Emperor-Across-the-Sea is arranging passage between worlds. It is time to wake up and be aware of what is to come."

"Aslan, why did you send for Frodo's family and… who are you?" Susan asked, turning now to Wolf's family.

Wolf started, "Me. A very clever chap, I must say. But I, of course, have had my eye on…"

"We're the Lewis family. Aren't we, Wolf?" Virginia corrected.

"Oh. Yes we are!" Wolf said, eagerly.

"And I wish to howl. AHWOOOOH!" Bane howled at the sky above.

"Yes, but your paths will meet again. For now, please step through the barrier. From there, you must learn which worlds to travel to. Some worlds will be friendly, others will not. The choice is yours which path to take and who to see, but you must stay within your families. If you are separated, you must search for each other again, and start over once more in the world that you travel to. Good luck and may your visits to other realms be merry," Aslan explained.

So there was no other way out, Frodo realized. Deciding it was wise to step through first, he reached for Ebony and Rosemary's hands. Just when he thought they wouldn't listen to him again, Frodo was surprised when Ebony took his hand. Rosemary followed, even though she looked on at the Pevensies and Bane. Frodo shook his head, telling his daughter: "Come on, Rosemary. We'll discuss this soon." He was glad when she took his hand. However, he hadn't expected Rosemary to charge through the barrier first. His hand slipped from Rosemary's hand.

"Oh no," Frodo murmured.

"Frodo, let's go. We don't want to lose our daughter, do we?" Ebony said, speedily.

"No. Just… oh come on." Frodo said, leading the way. The moment he entered the barrier, his hand slipped from Ebony's. Oh great. He lost her… again. This wasn't what he had in mind. Pulling out from the momentary black out, Frodo's vision was lost in a sea of rippled light. He was falling through, nearly becoming nothing. He came out back in physical form, but in a shadowy forest with very tall trees and thick trunks. He made it to the forest, but where was the wood and how would he get back?

"Father?" It was Rosemary. Frodo reached her… well, he was sitting on the ground in front of her. He looked up at her as she sighed in relief. "We made it. But… where are we?" That was very same question Frodo asked himself. If only he knew…

*.*.*

 _Chapter 10 Teaser:_

"This must be the wood Aslan spoke of," Frodo said, peering up at the sky.

"Where's Mother? Wasn't she…" Rose was cut off by a loud scream. Frodo heard the scream, too. He recognized the high-pitched scream. It wasn't the Nazgul's scream. It was…

"Ebony," Frodo murmured in understanding. It was his wife's scream. Something must have happened to her… he bolted, but stopped a short distance from his daughter. "Rose. Come on. We can't afford to be apart now."

A familiar howl broke the momentary silence. It was this howl that Rose tore off in the opposite direction. This was not part of the plan.

"Rose. Rosemary, come back here!" Frodo spoke, his voice firm.

"Bane might be in danger." Rosemary said, continuing her trek onwards. Frodo was not pleased by this reaction.

"Rosemary!" He shouted again.

"Find Mother! I'm sure she needs you right now," Rose replied. Frodo wanted to protest, but Rosemary's words were all too clear, as she called to him, "We'll see each other again!"

"This isn't helping!" Frodo called back. He told her, worried, "Rosemary. Rose." It was too late. Rosemary had vanished out of his sight, past a few tall bushes. Frodo couldn't believe this. He lost his daughter again… and that scream. His wife's scream. He couldn't let them both go. But he had to make a choice.

 _This was not part of the plan,_ Frodo repeated in his thoughts. Left with the only plan there was, he darted towards the screams. He couldn't believe what was happening. And yet it was happening. Already it was. He couldn't lose them. They were a family: himself, his wife and his daughter. He hated this part, and yet there was nothing he could do. He only hoped Aslan would… no. Aslan didn't want his family torn apart again. If only there was something he could do… he hoped there was a silver lining in all of this. But then, they were trapped in the Wood Between the Worlds, with no idea how to return home.

But why did it have to be him and his family? Even Frodo could not tell what was about to happen, not right in front of him at least. There was still hope for them yet. If only they knew where to begin…

*.*.*

 **A lot going on in this chapter and the next. Thanks for reading. :) As usual, more is to come…**


	11. 10: The Wood Between the Worlds

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **10:**

 **The Wood Between the Worlds**

"This must be the wood Aslan spoke of," Frodo said, peering up at the sky.

"Where's Mother? Wasn't she…" Rose was cut off by a loud scream. Frodo heard the scream, too. He recognized the high-pitched scream. It wasn't the Nazgul's scream. It was…

"Ebony," Frodo murmured in understanding. It was his wife's scream. Something must have happened to her… he bolted, but stopped a short distance from his daughter. "Rose. Come on. We can't afford to be apart now."

A familiar howl broke the momentary silence. It was this howl that Rose tore off in the opposite direction. This was not part of the plan.

"Rose. Rosemary, come back here!" Frodo spoke, his voice firm.

"Bane might be in danger." Rosemary said, continuing her trek onwards. Frodo was not pleased by this reaction.

"Rosemary!" He shouted again.

"Find Mother! I'm sure she needs you right now," Rose replied. Frodo wanted to protest, but Rosemary's words were all too clear, as she called to him, "We'll see each other again!"

"This isn't helping!" Frodo called back. He told her, worried, "Rosemary. Rose." It was too late. Rosemary had vanished out of his sight, past a few tall bushes. Frodo couldn't believe this. He lost his daughter again… and that scream. His wife's scream. He couldn't let them both go. But he had to make a choice.

 _This was not part of the plan,_ Frodo repeated in his thoughts. Left with the only plan there was, he darted towards the screams. He couldn't believe what was happening. And yet it was happening. Already it was. He couldn't lose them. They were a family: himself, his wife and his daughter. He hated this part, and yet there was nothing he could do. He only hoped Aslan would… no. Aslan didn't want his family torn apart again. If only there was something he could do… he hoped there was a silver lining in all of this. But then, they were trapped in the Wood Between the Worlds, with no idea how to return home.

But why did it have to be him and his family? Even Frodo could not tell what was about to happen, not right in front of him at least. There was still hope for them yet. If only they knew where to begin…

Ebony's screams and cries for help drove Frodo's thoughts back to the present. He was still in the forest, with golden light guiding the way. Here and there were also various pools of water. Okay, he needed to think. Of course, avoid the pools of water, for the moment. He needed to reach Ebony and make sure she was safe… oh! But his daughter. She was heading towards Bane, and that wolf – half-wolf couldn't be trusted with his daughter…

Ebony screamed again, driving Frodo further to the present moment. Oh, if only… well, of course she was in danger. Following his gut, Frodo ran through the woods, right into a tall arch with a silver frame and tall, green hedges on either side of it. There was Ebony, trapped by means of a barrier.

"Ebony!" Frodo called to her, rushing towards her until… BHAM! He was thrown backwards, right towards the pine-covered ground. The needles prickled on his hands and body. Coming to and shaking himself off, he scrambled to his feet before approaching the barrier again with caution. Ebony was on the other side of the barrier, unable to get through. Oh, now what could he do. "Ebony. Calm down. What can I do to help you get across, on the other side?"

He understood.

"Ebony, do you trust me?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Yes, and Aslan, and anyone who is good and kind-hearted," Ebony told him. Frodo believed her, but there was more she was hiding from him.

"Do you trust yourself?" He asked next.

"What?" Ebony asked. This was exactly what Frodo feared.

"Ebony, you need to trust yourself, too," he told her.

"I don't know if I can…"

"Ebony, you've crossed barriers before. Haven't you?" Frodo asked. Whether he spoke literally or metaphorically remained to be seen. He remembered, "Ebony, you spent a long time, thinking you were alone. But you still have me. You can do this." He extended his hand to her. He couldn't touch the barrier, but if there was a way to get through it and into this wood, he would try anything. "Here. Take my hand."

"Frodo, I…"

"Ebony, whether or not you can see me isn't what's holding you back. Why can't you trust me, or yourself? What's holding you back?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid of the unknown." Was it enough? Even with Ebony's answer, Frodo found it hard to believe. Ebony tried again, "I'm afraid that if I trust anyone, they'll leave, abandon me again."

"I didn't abandon you," Frodo told her. Wait… was he quoting "Once Upon a Time"? Either way… "Why are you still afraid that people will abandon you?"

"I have a hard time letting go. I try too hard to make other people happy, and yet I beat myself up. I am messed up… no, I'm beating myself up again," Ebony said, sagging against the hedge.

"You need to start trusting me and yourself. If you can't do that, then what was the point?" He asked her. He didn't want to lose her again, but it was just what he feared would happen if she failed this time around. He just hoped she make the right choice. "You have to decide. I didn't just come to Narnia for nothing. I care about you. I love you."

Ebony looked up, stunned to hear those words. And yet, Frodo spoke the truth. He did love her. He still did. If only Ebony trusted him. He wasn't about to let her go. He wouldn't. He just hoped she felt the same. Frodo left his hand extended, but it was tiresome.

"Take my hand," Frodo told her, pleading. "My hand's getting tired."

What happened next surprised him: Ebony placed her hand through the barrier, landing on his hand. Pleased with this effort, Frodo pulled his wife through the barrier. To their surprise, the barrier let Ebony through. She was here with him, in his arms.

"Frodo," Ebony said, joyfully. Just standing there, Frodo could feel his heart beat faster inside his chest. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to be with her, so they wouldn't be parted again. Then he remembered: Rosemary had taken off on him, Bane was with his family, and Bane… Rosemary… Frodo stared into his wife's eyes.

It was clear now. They both knew what must be done.

"Come on. Let's find Rosemary," Frodo said, taking Ebony's hand in his. He gave her a small grin. At least they were back together, but even their family was going through the mending process. And, he didn't want to press his love for her too much or too far. They still needed to work on solving their family issues.

-.-.-

"Bane! _Bane!_ Bane…" Rosemary called for the half-wolf to make an appearance. Sadly, she didn't know where he was, or what was going on with her parents – could she call them her parents? She hardly knew who Frodo was anymore, and this Ebony – her mother – well, there was much to atone for.

In this case, it was finding Bane… oh, there he was, sniffing at a tree and eating down some honey. Rose rushed up to him. Okay, it was time for answers.

"Bane!" Rose cried to his ear.

"Ahhh! What? What?" Bane turned his attention to Rose. "Oh, it's you. For a moment there, I could smell squirrel."

"Bane, where are your parents?" She asked him, curtly.

"Oh, they've wandered off somewhere. Probably frolicking and looking for scraps of _meat!_ " Bane replied, ecstatic. "My father Wolf is the best hunting dog there is!" Rose hardly knew what that meant… maybe it was better not to ask such questions.

"Do you know where my parents are?" She asked further, hoping she wouldn't hear the same answer.

"Oh. They're right there," Bane said, pointing ahead. Just as Rose thought. She knew something was up with her parents – wait. She was really calling Frodo and Ebony her parents? Wait. This again?

"Where were you?" Rose asked the couple. "It's been fifteen minutes."

"Has it been that long?" Frodo said, jokingly. He answered honestly, "Nothing happened, Rosemary."

"He's right. But we did come here to find you, Rose," Ebony answered.

"So, where do we go now?" Rosemary asked, confused. "Do these puddles take us…"

"To another realm." Ebony said, "I remember: these puddles represent a world, and when there is no more water inside the pools…"

"That means a world is gone," Frodo answered, certain this information was correct. He asked, confused, "Why were we sent here?"

"Good question." Bane said, thinking. He spun around at his parents, Wolf and Virginia, as they approached with Aslan. He had to ask, "What happened to you? I thought you'd been eaten by wild boars."

"Ate," Ebony and Rosemary said at the same time. Rose gaped at her mother. Did she know how to correct grammar?

"It's a long story," Ebony answered.

"What is?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Now that you're here, I shall give you your next instructions," Aslan told them all.

"Where's Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan?" Rose asked, curious.

"They will be here shortly," the Lion said. A moment later, Rose moved her hand to her face. Out from the bright light, and much to Rosemary's shock, the Pevensie siblings left the bright light. Rose couldn't believe it. The Pevensies had also reached this wood between the worlds.

Now what were they to do?

*.*.*

 _Chapter 11 Teaser:_

"The place I am sending you to is an entirely new world." Aslan explained to the three families. "You will be the first to lay claim to this new world, once I've finished making preparations."

"What's its named?" Frodo asked, confused and curious.

"That name will be decided soon as well. For this world will lay outside of time. It will be good for all descendants of heroes to come and teach," the Lion answered.

"You mean, like a school, a university or college," Ebony asked, curious.

"Weren't you planning on something, some form of writing, Ebony," Frodo asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I was thinking about it. I just didn't know where or what the school would be called. Did we really start talking about me?" she asked. Frodo chuckled.

"It will be more than that. But you will find out more when you travel through this new puddle of water," Aslan said, gesturing to the large puddle before them. "It is time for you all to see this world, and have a new start." He added, "You can relax. You will return to your timelines and worlds soon, but for now, traversing through this new world is important, as you will soon find out."

Frodo wasn't sure how Aslan's plan work. And yet, he trusted the Lion. He wondered who would found the school, and whether this new world would suit their interests. For all he knew, their journey was about to begin, if it hadn't already begun.

*.*.*

 **It looks like this story knows where it wants to go to next. Oh, and I forgot to mention that what Ebony and Rosemary did was correct Bane's grammar. That's all it was. Thank you for reading. :) And we're nearing the end of this story, too.**


	12. 11: New World, New School

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **11:**

 **New World, New School**

"The place I am sending you to is an entirely new world." Aslan explained to the three families. "You will be the first to lay claim to this new world, once I've finished making preparations."

"What's its named?" Frodo asked, confused and curious.

"That name will be decided soon as well. For this world will lay outside of time. It will be good for all descendants of heroes to come and teach," the Lion answered.

"You mean, like a school, a university or college," Ebony asked, curious.

"Weren't you planning on something, some form of writing, Ebony," Frodo asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I was thinking about it. I just didn't know where or what the school would be called. Did we really start talking about me?" she asked. Frodo chuckled.

"It will be more than that. But you will find out more when you travel through this new puddle of water," Aslan said, gesturing to the large puddle before them. "It is time for you all to see this world, and have a new start." He added, "You can relax. You will return to your timelines and worlds soon, but for now, traversing through this new world is important, as you will soon find out."

Frodo wasn't sure how Aslan's plan work. And yet, he trusted the Lion. He wondered who would found the school, and whether this new world would suit their interests. For all he knew, their journey was about to begin, if it hadn't already begun.

"When will we enter this new land?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Your journey begins now." Aslan turned towards Frodo and his family. Frodo closed his eyes as the Lion blew on him, his wife and his daughter. The second the gentlehobbit opened his eyes, the landscape shifted rapidly before him and his family. Frodo glanced at Ebony and Rosemary, only to find the Pevensies and Lewis-Wolfson families were accompanying them, too.

Another glance and they were all in a new, barren land shrouded in darkness. Frodo looked ahead. There was Aslan, moving across the landscape. Flowers and trees burst forth from the land, as did various stone structures. The darkness turned into evening, turning into the morning light, and the pattern ensued until the whole landscape changed, becoming brighter and richer by the seconds.

Frodo attempted to move, but found his hairy feet were planted to the ground. The ground turned to lush, rich brown soil and bright green grass. But that was not the only part that stunned him. A grand mansion with towers and pillars, which held up the porches' thatched roofs stood before them. And yet the mansion grew, turning into that of a chalky-colored stone castle with houses coming to light all over the vast mountain and green plain landscape. Houses and mansions in different sizes, shapes and colors, same as the castles that stood before him and his family. Flags stood out as well, in all different shades and colors, representing the many families that would come to live in this new world.

By the time Aslan finished his work and needed time to rest, Frodo returned his gaze to Lion. The gentlehobbit asked, "Aslan, I…"

"This is the new world I spoke of. And here is the school where you and your family, as well as the Lewis-Wolfson family and the Kings and Queens of Narnia are welcome to teach the next generation of writers and descendants of heroes," Aslan explained.

"You mean we get to live here, in this world." Edmund asked, concerned, "Will we be the only ones teaching in this new land?"

"More heroes will come and assist you. For now, this school needs a name." Aslan turned to the three families, asking them, "What shall you name it?"

"The University for Descendants and Authors," Ebony said, knowing what name to choose.

"You could have given me a chance to name it," Frodo admitted, grinning to his wife.

"What do you name it?" she asked, curious. Frodo needed to think over this matter. What would he name it, since he didn't know when he would return home? He had a thought.

"U.D.A. Hmm…" Frodo grinned at his wife. "I like it, the name of the school. I would have picked something better."

"Would you?" Ebony asked, stunned. Frodo couldn't help chuckling. Ebony asked the others, "Is it a good name, or shall we change it?"

"I guess it fits the situation," Rosemary admitted.

"The University for Descendants and Authors." Edmund replied, "It makes sense."

"Will the next generation be here? Or is this a school for everyone?" Peter asked, quite confused.

"In time, it will be for everyone. For now, this is a school for the heroes," Aslan said.

"The University for Heroes," Frodo replied.

"The University for Heroes, Descendants and Authors," Ebony said, aloud.

"That's a mouthful," Edmund said, jokingly.

"The name just came to me, the name of the school," she replied.

"I know," Edmund said.

"Do you think we'll return to Narnia?" Lucy asked Aslan.

"We will, dear one," Aslan said, smiling at her. "But for now, the school has a name, thanks to Frodo and Ebony. And now, it is time for you three families to explore the grounds and this castle. Good luck. I shall return with more heroes, as this is their school, too." With that, Aslan walked away from the ground. Frodo looked back at the Lion, only to find he had vanished.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 12 Teaser:_

Realizing they were in no present danger, but in a lush new world brimming with life and animal activity, the three families – Baggins, Lewis-Wolfson and Pevensies – explored the vast castle to their leisure. There were so many classrooms and auditoriums that it was easy to get lost in a university this large.

Frodo felt so alive in this world, as if his wounds were healing. Of course, Ebony and Rosemary were with him, too – or not as Ebony liked the exploration, and Rose continued to hang around Bane more, as well as the Pevensies. Well, the only real danger Frodo feared was Bane becoming too close to his daughter. He couldn't help feeling concerned about Rose. He wanted to make sure that she was all right, and if she did choose a suitor, he needed to be sure she was safe.

Paternal instincts… maybe that was what was driving Frodo forward. But then, Rose was his daughter… he thought he had already thought of this before.

*.*.*

 **I have this feeling this trilogy's going to involve the Disney movie "Descendants" mixed in with all the university fanfiction stories on this site, credit to Miss Cam for starting the university fanfics after the original fanfiction university stories. But I'll do my best to make this trilogy different, especially by Book II of this trilogy.**

 **Thanks for reading. :) We're getting closer to being done with this story.**


	13. 12: Exploring the Heroes' University

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **12:**

 **Exploring the Heroes' University**

Realizing they were in no present danger, but in a lush new world brimming with life and animal activity, the three families – Baggins, Lewis-Wolfson and Pevensies – explored the vast castle to their leisure. There were so many classrooms and auditoriums that it was easy to get lost in a university this large.

Frodo felt so alive in this world, as if his wounds were healing. Of course, Ebony and Rosemary were with him, too – or not as Ebony liked the exploration, and Rose continued to hang around Bane more, as well as the Pevensies. Well, the only real danger Frodo feared was Bane becoming too close to his daughter. He couldn't help feeling concerned about Rose. He wanted to make sure that she was all right, and if she did choose a suitor, he needed to be sure she was safe.

Paternal instincts… maybe that was what was driving Frodo forward. But then, Rose was his daughter… he thought he had already thought of this before.

Still, he pressed on with exploration of the castle. There were so many rooms to traverse through: some with stone walls and carpeted floor. Other rooms had wood paneled walls, roofs and floors. And each room had its own unique personality, which made it clear what classrooms were meant for what sort of teacher to teach and students to be taught. One classroom had its own armory.

The last room Frodo entered with Ebony and Aslan – who arrived shortly after dismissing the Kings and Queens of Narnia to their exploration of the school's buildings – Frodo looked about the room. The very room reminded him of the Transfiguration classroom at Hogwarts. But… it made no sense. Why would… he turned to Aslan now, who made it clear he had something to say:

"Does this room look familiar?" Aslan now turned to Ebony, "You doubt the name of the university. Don't you?"

"The name is too long. If anything, it's used more like a slogan," Ebony answered. She gave it some thought. "We need a new name for it."

"The Heroes' University," Frodo replied, getting Aslan and Ebony's attention. He said next, looking at Ebony, "It's a good name. You were discussing it earlier."

"The name just popped into my head," Ebony said, honestly. "I don't know where it came from."

"It works," Frodo and Ebony said almost in unison. The two ended up smiling at one another.

"The Heroes' University: a school for heroes, descendants and authors," Ebony spoke aloud the title of the school.

"Then that's what it shall be called," Aslan said, softly.

"You're serious," Frodo and Ebony spoke, curious.

"Why yes. This school needs a name. The both of you have chosen it, as I knew you would," the Lion replied.

Frodo looked about the room. This was the heroes' university, all right, but more than that the school was many things. Now what were they to do? "What can we do," he returned his gaze to the Lion, asking, "Aslan?"

"Now you will teach a new generation, in your chosen vocations. This school is your home now," Aslan declared, softly. "You will find your family house in this new world, if you wish to have a tour." He waited until Frodo and Ebony followed him further about the school and the grounds, "Each house has its own family unit, but you will be joined with other families. There will be three families for each house, and four levels for each three families."

"You mean, like apartments or chambers? I'm confused," Ebony admitted.

"It's better if I show you," Aslan said, leading the way. Frodo turned to Ebony, gesturing her forward.

"Go on ahead of me," Frodo said, slightly alarmed.

"Oh," Ebony said, surprised. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine, Ebony," he answered, chuckling slightly.

"Aslan, how are these family units' supposed to function? I mean, we're not going to be stuck with Bane's family, are we?" she was confused.

"Your family will be roommates with the Pevensies and the Ohmsfords," Aslan told her and Frodo. The gentlehobbit perked up at the sound of the two family names. Following the Lion, Frodo asked, curious and ecstatic:

"You mean we're staying with the families from Narnia and the Four Lands?"

"On the first level, yes," Aslan told them, calmly. "For now, you are the first families to come to this land. The more families we find and bring here, the higher up the level you will go."

"Who's on the second and third levels?" Ebony asked, confused. She corrected herself a moment later, "I mean, who's going to live below us then, when more families come? Or who's going to be above us… or… eh…"

"You'll find out in time, but you'll be in the first mansion," Aslan said.

"What does the first mansion look like?" Ebony was cut off. Frodo pointed to the mansion before them. To their surprise, the mansion looked very much like a smial – the home in the Shire under a hill, and ever expanding to other holes as well. Either way, Ebony was impressed, while Frodo already felt at home.

"Come on. Let's go in," Frodo said, the moment Aslan showed them the front round door. The door was painted green with gold leaves for added detail. Turning the knob, Frodo opened the door, allowing his wife to enter first. He stopped to look at the Lion, who wasn't going inside. "Aslan?"

"This house, this smial, is for you and your family. Treat it well and wisely. Should you need anything, call me and I will come," with that said, Aslan walked away.

Frodo realized then what he needed to do. Heading inside the smial, he found Ebony sitting on a cushioned white couch, which stood in the middle of the room, same with two other white and blue couches. A stone fireplace stood against the wall, on the opposite end of the room. Various paintings of forests and the beach also rested along the walls. Closing the door, Frodo made his way to the blue couch, seated a short distance away from Ebony.

"So what's next?" Ebony asked him, curious and concerned.

An awkward pause fell between them. Frodo looked up at her, wondering the same as she.

"What do we do now?" Ebony asked further. Frodo wasn't sure, but there was one idea he had in mind. As he moved to sit down on the same couch as her, Ebony asked him, confused, "Whoa. What are you doing?"

"I love you, Ebony," Frodo repeated, softly. He paused, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he asked her, "Don't you love me?"

"It's too fast, Frodo. We need to slow down. We…" Ebony stopped, just as Frodo moved a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She admitted, "I'm not ready for this, for any of this. Gandalf pulled me out of my house. And I just can't…"

"I know he did." Frodo grunted, surprised at Ebony's reaction. "You don't trust me, do you Ebony?"

"It's not that, Frodo." Ebony hesitated, hardly looking up at him. Frodo knew then something was wrong. Calmly, he asked her:

"You're not ready," he asked, curious.

"Frodo…" she stopped. Taking pity on her, Frodo moved Ebony's chin up. Their eyes met, upon which he said to her:

"There's no need to be afraid."

"Frodo." She wanted to say more to him. But Frodo shushed her.

"It's just me," he said to her. In that moment, it felt like there was no one around but them. It was a calm moment, very relaxed and very awkward. Frodo's heart pounded inside his chest, as if the butterflies had moved from his stomach to his heart, making it race faster. Seizing the moment, Frodo leaned in close to Ebony's face. His eyes closed as he…

Their moment was cut off, the second the front green door was opened. Rosemary barged in with a few friends, much to Frodo's displeasure and, as he guessed from Ebony's small snarl, frustration. They had that moment, and now it was gone, for the time being.

"Bane, I already told you," it was Rosemary, speaking to the last person Frodo felt sure would follow her, "Aslan said this first level belongs to my parents and me. You'll just have to figure out where your parents are, what house they're staying at."

"Oh yes, my precious sausage," Bane announced. He gasped in surprise. An idea struck. "Maybe if I alert my parents about this mess, we'll have the same floor."

"Hey Bane, this was Aslan's decision. When we move to the second level, just ask him." Frodo suggested further, "Or better yet, if we know –"

"Frodo," Ebony pointed out, sheepishly, "The 10th Kingdom is also part of the high fantasy genre. So that means that, it's quite possible, that Bane will have the floor below us." That was not what Frodo wanted to hear.

"Thank you, Ebony," Frodo said, tensely. Doing his best not to outburst, he spoke, calmly, "All right. Bane can hang around you, Rosemary, until curfew starts."

"I'm not a child," Rose protested. She added further, "Also, Bane just followed me. Do you want me to stay here or not, _Dad?_ " A silence fell between them, only to be broken by Rosemary telling him and Ebony, "I have lived in New York without my real parents before. I can handle myself out here in the world."

"You don't know the other worlds as well as I have. If you've read fanfiction, you'll understand there are risks involved with venturing out into worlds that aren't your home," Frodo spoke, keeping his cool.

"You might have told me that before I got here," Ebony said, sharply.

"Didn't Gandalf explain to you the dangers…"

"I am well aware there are things to watch out for when in other worlds. Yes, I know that," she added, bravely.

Rosemary crossed her arms. "What should we do now? I mean, it's a new world and we're already having family drama."

"Yes, I can see that," Frodo chuckled merrily.

"Eh… is this a bad time? Maybe I'll just go and get my parents," Bane said, nervous.

"No, you can stay Bane," Frodo said. Although he didn't trust the half-wolf that much, he wasn't causing any damage… yet.

"Oh! You are a great hobbit! A very good, great hobbit," Bane said, rushing to shake his hand.

"You can let go of my hand now," the gentlehobbit answered, a little nervous about the half-wolf.

"Whoops! Sorry there, your most high liege. My very delicate…" Bane was cut off by Frodo and Rose, who told him, serious:

"Bane."

"Oh! Oh no. What am I doing?" Bane said, nearly panicking.

"So, what is the plan?" Ebony asked. Frodo knew she was talking to him. Oh, how he wished someone else, even Ebony, could speak as well. But he had to be the leader of this group, even though he wasn't sure of this or how it would work out.

"Well, for today, we're on the first level. In the next couple of days, who knows?" Frodo asked the group. "Does anyone know who else is coming?"

"Well, by authors, I'm sure you meant fanfiction." Rose continued. "There's a lot of people who are fans, and many who write fanfiction."

"And then there's the descendants of those who, as you recall, are from books, movies, television, games…" Frodo was cut off, or rather interrupted by his wife.

"Yes, and cartoons and comics." Ebony said, speaking out of turn, "and… well, you get the idea."

"Plus the heroes who are their parents." A thought crossed Frodo's mind. "Well, this could mean that some of us will be teachers, and others will be students."

"Or vice versa." Rose looked at Frodo then, admitting to him, "Father, that means we could all be students and other heroes will be teachers."

"But whose all coming, I wonder? And…" Frodo added, surprised but happy too, "You just called me 'father' and you weren't sarcastic about it."

"Thank you, dad," Rose said, pleased.

"You're welcome," Frodo replied, smiling at her.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but does Aslan already know this?" Bane asked, interrupting the family moment between Frodo and Rose.

"Yes, I do." Aslan entered the living room. He admitted, pleased, "Frodo, when you're ready, coming to the auditorium. It's the first door on your right when you re-enter the school."

"Will I speak in front of a group of heroes? Are they here?" Frodo asked, standing up.

"They are. I hope you're prepared to speak before them about this school and all its makings. This will be this world's first assembly," Aslan said, gesturing towards the door.

Frodo gulped. He hadn't expected this. Gathering his courage as best he could, he followed Aslan outside. Frodo looked back to see if the others were following him. They were, much to Frodo's relief. If only he knew what to say to these people. He just… didn't know what to do or whether or not he was ready for what was to come.

Only time would tell what happened next.

*.*.*

 **Okay, so there's no teaser here because we're nearing the end of this story. Thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Epilogue: First Assembly

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

This is the last chapter for this story in the Next Generation trilogy.

*.*.*

 **Epilogue:**

 **First Assembly**

Frodo pulled back a red curtain. There was an assembly of heroes present, mixed with a mass amount of fans. Nervousness seeped into Frodo's chest. He wasn't ready to speak before an assembly. What was the point? Moving back the curtain, he walked across backstage towards Aslan. Surely the Lion knew better than to let him speak to the crowd onstage.

"Aslan, are you sure about this?" Frodo asked him.

"Frodo, it's okay," Ebony said, optimistic.

"I'm glad you're optimistic," he answered.

"Frodo, you can do this," Aslan said, pushing him forward. "You _can_ do this."

Frodo looked back at the stage. Heaving a sigh, he looked back at Ebony once. She still had that encouraging smile. The floorboards creaked as he walked across them to the podium. The curtain was drawn, revealing the gentlehobbit before the assembly of heroes and authors. What was he to tell them? He might as well admit the truth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Frodo started his speech. The microphone hummed loudly, distracting the hobbit. When the microphone calmed down, he spoke again, "Hullo. I'm Frodo Baggins and uh… welcome to the Heroes' University. It's a nice place for all heroes, our children and fanfiction authors can get involved in improving ourselves and engaging in activities that we can only hope will make us stronger and better than when we first came in. From the looks of things, I will also be learning here, as well as teaching."

"I love you, Frodo Baggins! Eeeeeeek!" One fangirl screeched aloud to him. Frodo blushed in embarrassment. Remembering his place, he continued his speech:

"Now, every building is set to fit our needs. Aslan made sure that all have buildings and housing that are meant for us to share and have for a while." Frodo paused to clear his throat. "There's cafeterias as well, so when we're hungry… when we're hungry…" he thought for a short moment, before telling the audience present, "well, they're for our liking." He grunted. "But breakfast starts at eight, lunch is at noon – unless you're a hobbit and like six or seven meals a day – and dinner is at five. Snacks are in-between meals."

"We love you, Frodo!" another fangirl shouted. Frodo coughed a little.

"If you have any questions, come and see me, Aslan and any of the staff. Thank you and enjoy the day," Frodo moved away from the podium. He wanted to say more, but then the fangirls were a little too rowdy. The curtain closed behind him, leaving him backstage once again. He was pleased to see Ebony, who passed to him a cup of water. "Thank you, Ebony." He patted her back as he took a drink of water.

"Frodo, what you said during that speech," Ebony asked, a little brave, "you don't think there wasn't more you could say. Do you?"

"I could have, but… I should have." Frodo drank some more water. "But I didn't." He grinned at her. "Maybe next time, when we know more about this university."

"You'll both figure it out. This university is yours now, but I will be watching over you and your family," Aslan said. Frodo understood.

"So, it's ours now. We can make the rules here," Frodo asked, curious.

"Just remember who's in charge," Ebony said.

"Ebony," Frodo replied, sad and concerned again.

"Yes, I will keep an eye on you and your family," Aslan repeated, calmly "For now, make the rules as you go. If you need help, come and see me first. And Ebony, Frodo's a decent hobbit. Treat him with respect and he will do the same for you."

"Yes Ebony," Frodo said, smiling at Ebony.

"Well, this should be an interesting year then. Shouldn't it?" Ebony asked. At this, Frodo had to laugh, in a merry manner. He knew Ebony meant well. He would make sure to take care of her. That he would indeed do, if only to help win her back.

Frodo and Ebony had a long way to go in their relationship, if only time were so kind to them. For all Frodo knew, from this point forward, he and Ebony would face obstacles, same as before. But they could get through the obstacles: together. As for Rosemary, Frodo would keep tabs on her, but even he knew that Rose was growing up, if she wasn't already an adult. Either way, the Baggins family had a lot more to learn from each other, as well as continue the mending process.

But for now, at least, the university Aslan built and created had only just begun its terms and semesters. What happened next was unclear, but even fate had a hand in what went on at the Heroes' University.

And so continued the adventures of Frodo Baggins, his wife Ebony and their daughter, Rosemary Blain. As for this first part in the story, it is done. The next story will continue in Book II – The Heroes' University.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) And thank you also to Eldhoron and Sev Baggins for reading, reviewing and following this story. And also thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. :) It's much appreciated. :) I'll see you all in** ** _The Next Generation: Book II – The Heroes' University_** **.**


End file.
